Mating Season
by Jettara1
Summary: Jack and Bunny have been mates for several months now and their love-making has always been intense but now that Mating Season is here he fears that he'll seriously hurt the first mate he's had in thousands of years. Jack must prove that he's not nearly as fragile as Bunny fears and can handle anything the Pooka can dish out and find a way to tame his animal side. JackRabbit smut
1. Chapter 1

**Smutty goodness ahoy! This fic is dedicated to all the JackRabbit shippers out there. Follows Finding Understanding which was never meant to be JackRabbit but somehow did. Please read that one first to fully understand this one. Enjoy**

* * *

**Intro**

"Finally," Jack thought, slipping out his window.

For over a week he'd been guarded almost every moment by either the Yetis, North or one of the two dreamweaver, Sandman or Pitch Black. Is wasn't as if their intentions were bad, they were just trying to protect him. But it had over a week since he last saw Bunny, over a week since he felt his mate's touch and while that last day wasn't overly pleasant - he still sported some serious bruises from their love-making - and his bed had to be replaced - in Bunny's hast he had litterally ripped the headboard in half and rutted so hard that the old oak bed had given out from under them - Jack sorely missed Bunnymund. He missed his touch, the smell of his fur, his over protectiveness and their fevered love-making.

It was because of Bunny's over protectiveness that Jack was in this situation. Mating season had come and while Bunny tried to control himself his animal side took over. Despite looking like an oversized rabbit, the Pooka was far fiercer, far more power and had the stamina to go for hours even if Jack - although far younger - couldn't. Sex was always rough between them, a fight for dominance that Bunny almost always won and in this case he made sure Jack knew who was boss. He marked Jack, bitten harder than usually, pounding into him with total abandon, filled him with his seed until Jack felt as if he would burst and simply wouldn't stop. Jack had passed out to a pain he never imagined and awoke only to have it continue, as if Bunny hadn't even noticed his lapse of consciousness. The emerald eyes Jack loved so much was clouded with lust and something so primal it scared and thrilled Jack all at once. But there had been no sign of his Bunny in those beautiful orbs, all that was there was animal instinct to procreate. Then, finally spent, the Pooka collapsed and slept for the next day and a half, ignorant of the destroyed bed or the fact that he had seriously hurt Jack. While bruises were nothing new for them the fact that Bunny had popped Jack's hip out-of-place had made him completely freak out, even if the damage had been fixed while he was unconscious. Jack had laughed it off but Bunny, being over protective as ever had fled to his Warren and ordered North and the others to keep Jack at Santoff Claussen until mating season was over. Worse, the other Guardians all agreed to it. So here Jack was, guarded day and night and now desperate for his Pooka.

He had tried taking care of himself but his hands were not nearly as large as Bunny's paws and the heat that came from the Pooka was almost enough to make him melt. No erotic dream conjured by either Sandy or Pitch could compare to what Bunny could do to him. Now, after over a week of being cooped up, Jack needed out and he was willing to take down anyone who got in his way.

He had retrieved his staff from North's study, thanking MiM that it hadn't been locked up in the armory with all the other mystical weapons. He sat outside his window a moment longer, waiting to see if another portal of Yetis were anywhere near him before launching himself into the sky. The Wind wrapped around him, greeting him like an old friend. "Hey, Wind," he almost sang, happy to be in the arms of his oldest friend. "Take me to the Warren." At once he found himself speeding South, away from the North Pole. But he should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Black clouds came from the East and a small contingent of Nightmares raised toward them, the form of Pitch Black at the lead. His spiritual grandfather had been the most adement about keeping him away from Bunny until after mating season. The way the Nightmare King was rushing at him there was sure to be a fight.

Jack dove into a nearby forest, ducking and weaving as the shadow creatures chased after him, trying to redirect him to the West, away from the equator. Banking left, Jack made as if to do just that before launching himself straight up and high above the clouds. He laughed merrily as the Nightmares searched for him, then, seeing Pitch's angry expression, shot South once more. Pitch was no one to give up so easily. Then an even worse sight met his eyes. Gold tendrils of dreamsand floated higher in the sky from the South. Perfect, just perfect. It would be today that Pitch and Sandy teamed up against him. If either sand touched him he would be knocked out could. They had both already done it a number of times when he tried leaving Santoff Claussen. If that was bad enough it was getting hotter the further South he went, zapping at his strength.

"Wind, I need to get to Bunny," he pleaded and, listening as the Wind always did, he felt a boost of and he was diving bombing between the black and gold sands, twisting and twirling until he managed to duck out of the dreamweavers' grasps and was just over the magical boarder shielding Easter Island and the hidden Warren. The moment he was through it both Pitch and Sandy backed away.

Pitch shot his arm out, stopping Sandy from getting any closer to the island. "Let him go, Sandy," the dark spirit said. "If we pass the shield the Pooka would be on us in a moment. And I have no intentions on going up against him again during mating season." He shuddered at his own memories of the one and only time he trespassed on Bunnymund's realm during his rut and became an unwilling partner after foolishly taunting him.

Sandy only gave a nod, watching Jack with worry as he descend onto the lush green grass before disappearing down a rabbit hole.

"Better inform North to have the infirmary ready. The boy's a glutton for punishment." He shook his head, guiding Onyx, his favourite Nightmare, back toward the North Pole. With a sigh, Sandy followed close behind. There was nothing they could do to protect Jack now. He only hoped that the boy knew what he was doing or that Bunny had finally gotten control of his animal urges, otherwise Jack was in for a world of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Evil Ed 666 for the wonder RottenEgg fic starring Bunny and Pitch, a must read for every Bunny fan :)**

* * *

Jack wasn't really sure what to except when he entered the Warren. Everything looked normal. The warrior eggs greeted him as usual, even waving their stick like arms towards Bunny borough. Little eggs ran around, some being died different colours by flowers while others swam in the rainbow rivers. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The anxiety that had been eating at Jack for the past week subsided and he began to relax. If everything was as it should be then Bunny was most likely hiding in his burrow, trying to sleep through the mating season as he said he would.

He hadn't gotten two feet in that direction before a grey blur tackled him to the ground. A crushing pressure filled his chest as his arms were suddenly filled with grey fur, covering hard muscle and he was pressed down in lush green grass. He took several deep breaths before laughing and hugging his lover.

"Hey there," he said with mirth, nuzzling his cheek against Bunny's. "I thought you were in your Burrow sleeping."

Bunnymund was sniffing him, his hair, his cheeks, neck, his head dipping right into the hoodie to get to his collar-bone as his paws pulled up the blue hoodie to reveal Jack's slightly sunk in belly. His hard erection all ready pressing against the smaller Guardian's thigh. "You shouldn't be here," he growled, licking the long column of Jack's throat and collar-bone. First one side then the other, his paws gentle yet urgent as one groped at the tent quickly forming in Jack's pants making him uncomfortable and needy.

"I don't see you complaining," Jack moaned, rocking into that large warm paw. He eeped when the groping became tight and painful. "Bunny...geez...ow..." He was used to their loving-making being painful from time to time but this was more than usual. He grabbed at Bunny's paw, trying to get him to loosen his grip. "Oh Moon...Bunny!"

"You need to leave...now," Bunny growled in warning, but he relaxed his grip and rubbed the abused erection, his body obviously not agreeing with his mind. "Please, Jack...I'm going to hurt you. Damn, you smell so good." His nose pressed Jack's head to one side before burying itself just behind his ear.

Jack was hard, his body aching for more than simple touches. He'd been wanting this all week. Needed this so badly. He wasn't about to leave now, abused penis or not. Groping for Bunny's erection, he gave the much larger penis a firm squeeze. "You should know by now I don't scare that easily - ah!"

The Pooka's sharp buck teeth broke skin as Bunny bit the junction between his neck and shoulder, one last warning to leave. But bites, although painful, had become a bit of a turn on to Jack and he squeezed Bunny even tighter as he let go of his staff with the other hand push Bunny's head down further, demanding more attention.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he reminded Bunny, his fingers tightening in the fur behind the Pooka's neck.

The last of Bunny's resolve began to melt and he gave a low rumble of a purr. "I'm going to fuck you right into the ground," he growled, his voice almost unrecognizable in his lust. "And I won't be able to stop no matter how much you beg or scream. I'm going take you in every position imaginable and then some no human could manage."

It was a threat, Jack knew it but he didn't care. He wanted Bunny to do all of that to him. He wanted Bunny to pound into him so hard he would feel it for days, even weeks when they weren't together. But he knew the Pooka was stalling, still trying to scare him and there was only one way to break the last of his resolve, the one sure thing that would get him what he wanted. "Bet you don't have the stamina for all that, kangaroo," he teased, squeezing his member. "I bet you got lazy this last week without me."

That got the Pooka's attention. He yanked his head back, insulted and lustful. He gave a low rumbling growl, his nose and whiskers twitching and - if possible - his erection growing even harder. Before Jack had a chance to prepare, his pants were yank off and he found himself on his hands and knees, his ass in the air and Bunny fucking him with his tongue. Jack cried out, pushing against that thick warm appendage that seemed to touch every inch of his insides. It was all the preparation he was to get.

"Oh God, yes! Bunny, deeper! Oh!" Jack cried out when his left butt cheek was suddenly bitten when his lover extracted his long tongue. Bunny ran his tongue over the small wound before pulling Jack against his lap and plunged into him. Jack screamed pain raced through his insides at the sudden, rough entrance. It hurt! Oh God how he forgot how much it hurt to not be properly prepared. He leaned forward, burying his face in his arms to smoother his pain filled sobs as he waited for the pleasure he knew would soon come. He needed this, as much as it hurt, he needed this. He needed to feel Bunny in him.

Wrapping an arm under Jack's shoulders, Bunny yanked him back up, just enough to get him in the right position then wrapped himself around the smaller body. "I'm sorry," he groaned before starting to move, each thrust hard and deep, his mind trying to stay in control enough to find that little bundle of nerves that would bring Jack pleasure. When Jack gave a sudden moan and pushed back he increased the speed until he was literally pounding into the boy.

Jack screamed and cried as he was filled over and over again, each thrust ramming his prostate and sending a mix of pain and pleasure that quickly clouded his mind. He tried meeting Bunny thrust for thrust but Bunny, being the dominate took complete control. He gripped Jack's erection, making him thrust into his palm each time he thrusted into his tight hole. After so long without Bunny's touch, Jack came quickly, his cum splashing on his stomach and Bunny's paw, but despite his muscles tightening painfully around the Pooka's hard length, he hadn't cum yet. His paw moved down to massage Jack's sack, coaxing him back into arousal and making him cum again in only a matter of minutes. Then, with Jack's muscles now loose, he let himself go and began to truly pound into Jack. His arm hugged Jack's middle, pressing against his belly as his hips pistoned forward, seeking his own release yet knowing that this would once again be a marathon. He came deep inside Jack not once, or twice but three times, filling Jack's belly with his seed before flipping him over and wrapping Jack's legs over his shoulders and filling him once more.

The new position made him moan in delight. He leaned forward, pushing Jack's knees against his chest as he pinned the teen's wrists above his head. Jack's eyes widened. he hated when his arms were pinned and he had no control but Bunny didn't care. He watched Jack's face as he fucked him, good, hard, fast, his animal side not yet completely in control. He was able to enjoy Jack's cries and pleas, the way pleasure and pain warred over his porcelain face. Jack's back arched when his prostate was struck over and over and he was quickly coming again.

"That a boy, Jackie," he cooed, fisting the boy's erection. "You've got more in there. I'm gonna milk it out of you before filling that tight hole of yours with more."

The great thing about youth was it didn't take much to get Jack hard again and sure enough he was standing fir and tall against his belly. Bunny held the base tightly as he pounded in Jack's pale ass, wanting desperately for them to come together, and maybe, hopefully be sent enough for his more primal side took control. It was hard holding it together with someone so beautiful and wanton as his young lover. Jack cried and moaned, bucking against him as best he could. The slapping of flesh and grunts filled the Warren. The smell of sex and sweat filled Bunny's senses. He moved faster, pounded harder, made Jack bounce against him as he lifted the boy's rear higher and changed his angle. Jack screamed, thrashing about under him as Bunny grew more frantic. He refused to let Jack come without him and he fucked with bruising force.

"Bunny!"

When he let the boy cum it was far harder than Jack had ever cum before. His pearly white spunk covered Jack's chest and face, making him look like such a cock tease. Bunny came, filling Jack to the brim, but he was still far too hard for comfort and the cum covering Jack was all too tempting. He wanted to fuck that beautiful pouty mouth but knew better. In his condition he'd hurt his lover so he just continued pounding into his ass, letting his animal instincts take completely over. He licked Jack's face and chest clean. Nibbled on his shoulders and neck, marking and scenting as he plowed the youth into the ground, continuing late into the night, long after Jack had passed out, repositioning him as needed until every last drop of cum had left him and he finally felt drained, a pleasant glow filling him even as he surveyed the damage. Bruises were already marring Jack's pale flesh. Blood covered his thighs from where Bunny had breached him rather than prepare him properly, and bite marks dotted his neck and shoulders. But the best part, despite the obvious pain he must have endured, was the smile that adorn Jack's face. He always smiled.

Scooping Jack's small frame up, he carried his lover to his burrow where he laid Jack in the protective curve of his nest. The urge to fuck the boy once more filled him and he tried his damnest to ignore it and focus on cleaning him, but using his tongue to clean cum off that tantalizing body caused Bunny's arousal to grow once more, especially when cleaning the inside of Jack's wonderfully tight ass. He tongued fucked him once more before instinct took over. Laying next to Jack, he pulled his love close and slipped back into him, rutting until he too finally passed out, still deep inside him, his arms wrapped possessively around his waist.

This would prove to be his best rut ever.

* * *

**Next...Jack gets his revenge...sort of ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing but good old smut here folks. No plot just smut.**

* * *

Jack awoke to an all to familiar and pleasant feeling of being filled, of slow gentle thrusts, loving caresses to his stomach and hip and soft snores. Laughing softly, he pushed into his lover and tightened his muscles, humming softly when Bunny's grip tightened and he bucked forward, his seed filling Jack once more. A few more thrusts and the Pooka stilled, his body limp as he slipped deeper into sleep. Jack sighed as he slowly untangled himself and pulled away. Bunny instantly grabbed at him, trying to pull him back then moved into the cool space where Jack had slept and buried his face in his pillow.

Carefully, Jack climbed out of bed. His body strung and pulsed where Bunny had pounded into him and of course he was bruised from the hips down but after so many times having sex with the Pooka, Jack had gotten used to walking it off - at least when he could - and Bunny's animal instincts weren't nearly as violent as Jack had prepared himself for. In fact, he seemed much tamer than expected, as if he had fought for control. That was unlikely to last long and while Jack enjoyed the rough, hard sex he needed something a little gentler. He needed a little control which Bunny would never give - had he a choice of course.

There was a tightly woven roll of hemp that Bunny kept in case of emergency, although Jack was sure the Pooka was one day planning to use it to tie him up, he had threatened to often enough and kept it by the nest at the ready. Well today they would get some use and not to tie him up but rather the rabbit like being still sound asleep. Tying Bunny up proved to be a bit of a task. The nest wasn't like his bed, there was no head-board or foot board to tie him to, no bed posts to impede his movement so Jack had to create them. He carefully tied one length of hemp to each wrist then stretched Bunny's arms above his head and iced the rope to the wall, making sure it was thick and unbreakable. Then he spread his love's legs wide open and tied another length of rope to each ankle and iced it to the ground. He tripled the ice there, Bunny's legs were unbelievably strong and able to break through just about anything. The Pooka was now spread eagle and extremely tempting to look at. He fetched the egg like toys Bunny kept on a shelf, toys usually used on Jack.

Despite his aching muscles Jack clambered back on the bed and climbed onto to Bunny's belly. He ran his fingers through the fur of Bunny's chest, seeking out his nipples. A deep pur rumbled through Bunny's large form as Jack's fingers circled those peppled peeks, almost invisible under the thick white fur. Jack brought his cool mouth down to the left one, breathing gently on it before running his tongue over it. Bunny whimpered in his sleep, one arm tugging at the rope. Grinning, Jack took the nipple in his mouth and began to suck. Bunny bucked beneath him and Jack sucked harder, his other hand pinching and twisting its twin, electing delicious cries from its owner.

"Jack!" Bunny cried, his eyes flying open when he couldn't move his arms. His gaze moved from the beautiful mop of white hair to his bond arms and back, eyes large and panicked. It didn't matter that it was his lover that had him, it was the fact that he was no longer in control. He was the dominate, he was supposed to be doing this to Jack, not the other way around. He struggled, pulling at the ropes and bucking beneath Jack, trying to free himself. He was hard, the feeling of Jack's cool mouth too enticing to ignore. "Jack, untie me right now," he ordered. "Before I - shit!"

The boy bit down on the nub, causing Bunny to yelp. He moved on to the other nipple, repeating the process as he felt Bunny's erection push against his belly, demanding attention. He ignored the Pooka's pleas, the way he bucked below him as he struggled to free himself. Once both nipples were hard he clipped on the nipple rings and gave the adjoining chain a little tug before moving down. His fingers parting fur creating a path for him to kiss until he reached the tip of that incredibly large member. He blew cool air over the head, making Bunny shiver. Then, looking up to catch Bunny's eye, he ran his tongue over the tip and pushing it into the slit. His hands held the Pooka's hips down, refusing to allow him to thrust into his mouth as he teased only the tip. When it looked as if Bunny's eyes would pop out of his head he moved down, kissing and nipping the underside of that large cock, biting down on the base, causing Bunny to cry out.

"Frost, untie me now! I'm gonna...oh, MiM..." Bunny moaned as Jack suddenly deep-throated him, taking as much of his length deep in his mouth and laughing against it. His hand gripped the base, stroking as he sucked. His other hand squeezed his balls, rolling them in his palm then squeezing again. Bunny lost control, bucking his hips, trying to get his entire length down the boy's throat but that horrible hand got in his way and Jack only laughed more, sending delicious vibrations through his entire length. "Oh Gods!" Bunny screamed, spilling his load deep into Jack's throat, nearly gagging him. Surprising the boy drank it all down before lifting his head from his groin and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a small stream of cum still on his chin.

Calming his breathing he glared at his young lover. "Let me go, Jack," he said sternly only to realize that the boy had no intentions on doing so. "Jack...Snowflake, please, untie me," he tried, smiling sweetly. He inhaled sharply when he felt lube covered fingers circle his entrance. "Don't you dare!" He gave a cry as one thin finger breached him, quickly followed by a second. They moved in and out, searching for that little bundle of nerves that would send him over the edge once more. A third finger breached him and then Bunny was seeing stars and he began to thrust into those fingers only to have them pull out and a large egg shape vibrator replace them, pushing against that same spot and turned on high. "Good MiM!"

Jack only laughed. He'd never seen Bunny like this, so desperate and needy and unable to do anything but take what he gave him. He wanted to keep tormenting his lover but he was growing hard and he wanted to dominate Bunny in every way. He was tempted to place a cock ring on the Pooka, make him suffer a bit more, but with how deep he was in his rut there was no need, Bunny was almost constantly hard. Even now, after already filling Jack's ass and mouth he was ready to come again. Pulling out the vibrator he tossed it aside and replaced it with his own painfully hard cock and began thrusting. It felt so different, filling someone rather than being filled. He gasped Bunny hips, thrusting as deep and hard as he could, searching for that special spot in him. Bunny pushed back against him, gasping and crying out, demanding more, harder, deeper, faster. Jack did his best and then Bunny's muscles were clamping down on his length, milking it and he felt himself let go, his seed filling Bunny for the first time. He thrusted a few more times before slumping forward. That felt great but go as long as Bunny and he came much faster than he intended but it felt so good to come in someone. But by the feel of Bunny's still hard cock, he needed more attention.

So Jack climbed back up the length of Bunny's body, kissing him slowly and gently, warring with his tongue then sliding back. He took a moment to lube Bunny up before slowly, teasingly, impaling himself on that hard length. He gave a lusty moan and began rocky nice and slow, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of being filled without being roughly fucked. Not that he didn't like that but sometimes slow was nice.

"Jack!" Bunny moaned, bucking upward only to be shoved back down.

He ran his fingers through fur once more and closed his eyes. This was bliss. He could do this forever, but Bunny as getting desperate, not matter how much Jack tried to hold him down he would buck upward, demanding more until Jack felt his muscles tighten and they both cum once more. Humming happily, he laid on Bunny's furry chest, that large, slighty hard cock still up his ass. He laughed softly as Bunny bucked upward, still trying to fuck him but not getting very far.

"I'm not letting you go," he taunted, leaning up to nip Bunny's nose. "Today I'm in charge."

"You think so huh?" Bunny growled. His leg jerked, tugging at the lower robes and Jack's eyes widened when he heard a tear and then a crack. Another crack came from just behind Bunny's head as the Pooka's muscles flexed. Before Jack could strengthen the ice it shattered and he himself pushed back up as Bunny sat up, his paws pulling his teen's ass cheeks apart as he bounced him up and down on his length.

Jack cried out but Bunny only growled, not happy with their position. He lifted Jack up, still buried to hilt and slammed him into the wall only to begin pounding into him without thought or care, just needing release. Jack clung to him, his hands fisting in the fur behind Bunny's neck. The Pooka's thrusts were irratic, desperate, not quite animal like yet, but they were deep and powerful and despite the hard wall behind him found himself wanting more. He wrapped his legs tightly around Bunny's hips, pushing back, panting and crying out each time Bunny hit his prostate.

"You've been very naughty, Jackie," Bunny growled in his ear. "I think you're in need of a good spanking." He made a point of slamming Jack's backside into the wall with each thrust as he grabbed a fist full of snowy white hair and devoured Jack's mouth.

Pain and pleasure mixed, flooding Jack's mind as he was plowed into. He didn't remember crying out as Bunny's seed filled him. He didn't remember passing out or how he was draped over a table, Bunny still going strong, or even the second time he blacked out only to awaken, still on the table but this time he was tied down. His arms were above his head, tied to the table legs there and his legs spread wide and tied to those legs. He blinked, testing his bonds. They were tight, he could barely move an inch. But what made things stranger was that his naked body was also serving as a table. Fruit was spread over him as well as an assortment of chocolate sat on his chest and whip cream covered his already hard erection, which, considering the situation, shouldn't have been hard. Cock ring most likely. To top it off the vibrator was now in his ass, humming softly and making his lower regions tingle.

"Okay, Bunny, haha, very funny, now let me go," he said sternly. His butt already hurt from the numerous pounding it had taken in under twenty-four hours and being tied down in such a position wasn't helping it any.

They were in the kitchen, he noticed, looking around. Bunny was busy stirring a pot over a stove. He didn't seem to be paying attention to Jack as he dipped something into the pot, raised it and waited a moment or two before dipping it in again, then again, repeating the process a half-dozen times before turning around and bringing it to the table. Jack squirmed when he saw what looked to be an impressive sized dildo hanging from a strap and covered in chocolate.

Jack's eyes grew wide in realization. This went beyond what he knew of a mating cycle, this was something all new, pay back for him tying Bunny up. "Uhm...Bunny?" he asked softly.

The Pooka smiled sweetly at him as he ran a paw down his cheek. "Pay back, Snowflake," he teased, bending down for a kiss. "And since you've already had breakfast it's my turn, but I made you a treat." He kissed Jack one more time, good and hard as he pulled Jack's head back, opening his mouth wider. When they separated for breath he slipped the chocolate covered dildo into his mouth and fastened the strap behind his head. "Besides, weren't you the one who dared me to fuck you until you couldn't walk? Obviously I haven't come close yet. Maybe I should eat a piece of my six arm chocolate."

Jack moaned at the thought. While he never saw Bunny with six arms he heard the stories of how he would grow larger and arms spurting from his side and making him look monstrous. Yet the idea of all those paws, all belonging to Bunny, made him hornier than ever.

"And that there," Bunny was saying, tapping the gag in his mouth. "That'll keep you going for a few hours. No more passing out. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna have a bite to eat." He took a large strawberry that had been stuck one pebbled nipple with some sweet-smelling sticky substance - honey, Jack realized with a start - and dipped it until the whip cream covering his erection. He made a show of eating it slowly before moving on to the other fruit. It was the slowest and most sensual Jack had ever seen Bunny. It made his insides tighten and he wiggled on the table, wanting that attention on his flesh not the fruit. "Needy little thing, aren't you?"

He ate the last of the fruit than began to slowly clean the honey off Jack's chest, paying special attention to his nipples and the dip of his belly before taking a small jar of honey and pouring more over him, just to start all over again. Jack sobbed at the sensation, wanting so much more.

"Naughty, naughty," Bunny teased, pushing his head to one side to lick his ear. "You're suppose to be sucking on that chocolate. I made it just for you." He ran his nose over his young love's then licked his stretched lips. "Let me see those lovely cheeks hollow out."

Jack to as he was told, sucking on the minty chocolate that tasted so much like Bunny. He made a show of it, keeping eye contact with his love as Bunny moved down to lick at the whip cream covering his hard length.

"You make a pretty sight, Jackie."

Screaming behind the gag, Jack tried to thrust into the hot mouth that took in his entire length and even sucked in his ball sack, sucking on him as if he were some sweet. Bunny never broke eye control, sucking long and hard but the cock ring stopped him from cumming and Jack thrashed about, needing release, but the Pooka only laughed and turned up the vibrator. The sensation made Jack's eyes bug out.

"Keep sucking, Jackie or I'll leave you like this," Bunny warned, playing with the vibrator, thrust it in and out of the youth. "There we go, that's my boy. Beautiful. I should cover you in chocolate."

Jack nodded his head vigorously, making needy little whiny sounds that made Bunny laugh.

"Maybe next time," he promised. "Chocolate's not really good for Pookas. But this I can do forever." He yanked out the vibrator, slamming down on the table next to Jack. Grabbing Jack by his hips and yanked him to the edge, pulling his arms painfully, then with one thrust, filled Jack to the hilt. Jack cried out, his back arching. "After all that, you're still as tight as a virgin. Doesn't matter how much I stretch you." He hummed, enjoying the feeling. "I think that's what I like best when we fuck."

Jack wiggled his hips, demanding more and with a laugh Bunny gave it to him. Slow, deep thrusts, his mind on teasing the boy rather than the usual mating instincts that had driven him the last few weeks. Mating season wasn't over, far from it, but for now he was able to think past it. He focused on everything that brought Jack pleasure, driving the youth insane with need and smiled at the way his penis pulsed with need for release. He tormented Jack, switching from slow and deep to shallow and fast, making the youth whimper and cry, tears of desperation spilling down his cheeks, filling him with his seed twice before allowing Jack to cum once before replacing the cock ring and starting the torment all over again. It felt so good the way the boy's muscles clinched around his length, trying to milk him even as he thrust harder. Then, after letting Jack come for a second time, Bunny untied his legs, turned him on his belly and began let go but not before giving Jack a thorough open paw spanking.

Jack struggled, his rear already abused and over sensitive. The hard slaps made him buck forward, trying desperately to escape the teasing punishment, but Bunny didn't stop until those already bruised globes were almost glowing. Then Bunny rubbed the soreness away as he leaned over Jack's backside, his cock rubbing playfully between those sore cheeks as he removed the gag. "I want you to scream my name, Jackie. I want the world to know you belong to me, understand?"

Jack licked his lips before answering. "Yes."

"What?" Another hard thawk to the rear.

"YES!"

"Good boy." He nuzzled behind Jack's ear. "Sorry if I hurt you."

Jack pushed his rear against him.

Chuckling Bunny let his instincts take over, his eyes glazing over in lust and with one mighty thrust he was back inside Jack, his hips pistoning as he rammed every inch in. He held Jack's hips, pounding harder and faster as he had the day before. When he found his rhythm he stretched out on Jack's back, one paw gripping Jack's wrists as the other slipped under his hips to lift him higher and let him go deeper. Jack moaned and cried, his words becoming jumbled as he called out Bunny's name as if it were a mantra. The table broke under their weight and Jack gave a grunt when they hit the hard floor but Bunny only pulled him back up, his head next to Jack's. There was a mumbled apology before Jack felt as if he was being torn it two. Now that day-dream of Bunny having six arms came true. The Pooka had popped a small piece of chocolate in his mouth moments before the table broke and now many hands were holding Jack, caressing him, stroking his erection and bringing him to new levels of pleasure as Bunny's cock grew in size. Jack screamed. It felt good, too good and it hurt so much. There was no escape from this, no falling unconscious. He rode it out, Bunny in more of a frenzy than ever, pounding harder than one could imagine and while something so huge, so powerful should have frightened him Jack was enthralled.

They screwed in the kitchen, in the study on the floor, the sofa, against the wall and finally back in the nest. They fucked until Jack could no longer feel his body and the magic chocolate wore off and for the first time in their relationship it was Bunny who passed out, his head pressed against Jack's chest. Jack's body was numb and it was a chore just to lift his hand to stroke Bunny's furry head. He would be sore in the morning but it was so well worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

When Bunny awoke before Jack his first thought was the delicious way he would wake his love. Would he deep throat him or do as Jack did to him the day before? Would he simply fuck the boy in his sleep? Well that was obvious, the position was the question. He was already hot and horny. He smiled as he touched Jack's peaceful face. He looked so sweet and harmless when asleep. Oh the things he could do to the boy. A grin lifted the corners of his lips. It wouldn't be the first or last time Jack awoke to a good shag.

Careful not to wake Jack he rolled the youth onto his belly then froze. Bruises cover most of Jack's back, rear and thighs, not overly noticeable from the front, other than his knees and inner thighs, but his back side looked as if he'd been beaten. Bunny's arousal instantly faded. The kid had to be in some server pain, why wouldn't he tell him? Why hadn't he noticed before now? Sure he knew about Jack's thighs and butt, those were obvious with how intense their love-making was but it shouldn't be this bad. Then he groaned. Six arm chocolate! The blasted stuff had only unleashed his animal side all the more. He had lost complete control. He might have seriously hurt Jack. He held his head. There's a reason Pooka's didn't eat chocolate, they lost all logic, but then there was nothing logical about his relationship with Jack.

Frustrated, he got out of bed and started fetching herbs. He needed to make a salve to heal those bruises. The way the kid looked he doubted Jack would be walking for some time.

. . .

Jack hummed softly when he awoke. His body hurt, inside and out. However, above it all there was a numb tingling feeling, spreading through his back side and with it the warm of large firm paws kneading into his tight, over sensitized muscles. It should have hurt but it didn't, it felt so good and felt as if he would melt into the bed. The heady scent of various herbs filled the room, making him sleepy despite just waking up. He felt more relaxed than ever in his long life.

"Hmm...Bunny?" he whispered, raising his head enough to look over his shoulder at Bunny.

"Shh...just relax, love," the Pooka said softly, his paws moving up to massage his upper back and shoulders.

Jack moaned, his head flopping back onto the pillows. "This feels so good," he breathed. "We should do this more often.

Bunny chuckled. "Whenever you want." He paused to scoop out more salve and massaged it in, repeating until it was worked into every inch of Jack's back and then did a second and third layer, making sure Jack's skin absorb it all rather than letting it freeze. They barely spoke, just focused on the deep tissue massage that soon lulled Jack back to sleep.

When Bunny was done he left Jack on the bed and went to make brunch. It was nearly noon and Jack needed to eat and so did he. He created a large platter of fruit and cheeses and carried it back to his room. He smiled at the soft snores coming from his lover, and the slowly fading bruises. The magic he had poured into the herbs to quicken the healing was already taking effect. It would still be a day or two before they could really mess around but Bunny could control himself - he hoped - until Jack was better. Until then he would be a good mate and care for his love, do anything and everything Jack required of him, no matter how demeaning or insignificant.

Placing the platter next to Jack, he gently nudged the teen. "Hey Jackie," he said gently, combing his fingers through mused white locks. "Come on, Snowflake, time to wake up. You need to eat."

"'M tired," Jack whispered, snuggling into the pillow.

Chuckling, Bunny moved the platter then rolled Jack onto his back, careful of the bruises. "Tell you what, wake up long enough to eat and I'll massage your front. Might even give you a treat."

Jacked hummed in thought, his eyes still closed then gave a small nod. "'Kay."

"That a boy," Bunny said, plucking a grape off the platter. He swirling the grape over Jack's lips before gently pushing it into his mouth.

Jack grinned as he chewed. A strawberry followed and soon Jack was giggling. No one had ever fed him before. It was quite an experience and he quickly began to feed Bunny as well, taking turns as they talked, really talked, for the first time in weeks. Bunny took good care of him after firmly telling Jack he was in bed rest for the next two days. He made sure Jack was well fed, cleaned - sadly by bathing in a nearby pond rather than by Bunny's more than effective tongue - and rested. Normally Jack would complain, he hated being cooped up after having heatstroke three separate times, but where as North would take care of him, offer comfort and soup, Bunny spoiled him. Every few hours he would massage more salve into his back and front or just massage him for no other reason then he wanted to. But after two days Jack was feeling ansty and needed to move, but Bunny was being over protective and would have sent him back to Santoff Claussen to finish healing had he not put his foot down.

"Bunny, enough already," he said when the Pooka pushed him back down on the nest when he tried to get up yet again. "If I'm going to be stuck in bed the least we can do is mess around."

"No," Bunny said firmly, covering him with a blanket. "You're backside is-"

"Fine," Jack insisted, yanking the blanket off. "And in desparate need of some attention."

The Pooka frowned. "I can massage some more salve in-"

"Not that type of attention, you stupid kangaroo!" Jack tried to get back up only to be shoved back down.

"Don't start with me, Frostbite," Bunny warned, holding his wrists to the bed, his face only inches from Jack's.

The Winter Sprite frowned, glaring up at his love with anger at being denied yet again. Why was it when Bunny wanted to fuck they did it but when Jack did there was usually issues. Was it timing or the fact that Jack was just a sucker for pain? With a growl he did the only thing he could, he claimed Bunny's lips before the Pooka could pull away. At the same time he brought up his knee and rubbed it into Bunny's groin.

When he pulled away he looked Bunny straight in the eye. "Do me or I'll do myself with the that vibrator over there. If that doesn't get your attention then I'll freeze you to the floor and make you watch as I cum over and over again," he said the last part softly between kisses to Bunny's chin. "You decide."

A low rumble came from Bunny as he pressed Jack into the bed, his length beginning to unsheath. "Damn it, Jackie, I'm trying not to hurt you and you keep doing this to him. You must have a death wish."

Jack only laughed, pulling his arms free and wrapping them around Bunny's neck. "If you delivered the fatal blow, I think I could die happy. There's worse ways to go." His voice grew soft and he pushed back that sudden cold feeling that always filled him whenever he thought about his death, the crushing pressure of ice cold water filling his lungs, drowning him. He cupped one of his love's cheeks. "Please, make love to me, Bunny. I need to feel you inside me and your rut..."

"Is under control," Bunny assured. "For the most part." He stroked Jack's hair, his eyes still full of worry. "I don't want to hurt you," he repeated.

"You won't," Jack promised.

It was the first time they ever took it slow and simply made love. There was no fight for dominance or hard fast pace. No pounding or screaming, just gentle kisses and soft moans. Jack's back arched as Bunny kissed and licked him, worshiping his body in ways he never understood. Their bodies rocked together, moving in tandem as they sought release. Bunny rolled them over until Jack sat in his lap and began doing all the work as he focused on teasing his nipples and flat belly, suckling his neck and driving Jack crazy, but he kept the pace slow which only made Jack want more. When they came it was together and while Bunny was still quite hard he was happy just holding Jack. That only last a few hours before they were back to their usual activities.

It was Jack's fault really and he was proud to take the blame. He had bound Bunny while he slept, this time leaving him on his side and hog tying his front paws to the back in a fetal position. He bit his lower lip, knowing this was a bad idea and that Bunny would surely punish him for it, which was part of the fun, but it was way too tempting not to try. He ran a finger around the Pooka's puckered hole, smiling when that furry butt pushed against the digit, wanting more. Laughing softly slipped his finger inside and with a little concentration formed a rod of ice that slowly grew larger and larger until it stretched Bunny, becoming a fair size dildo. Using his magic, Jack made it move. A few inches out, then back in, again and again.

Bunny hissed at the sudden cold filling him, and then it moved, thrusting gently into him, brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Despite the cold, or maybe because of it, he began push back. The thrusts grew harder, more sure and soon Bunny came, his back arching, his cum covering his chest.

Jack gasped in surprise and delight. He honestly didn't think it would work. He began to giggle as the ice melted and would have rolled around in laughter had Bunny not come completely awake right then. He took one look at the ropes and let out an angry roar.

"FROST!"

"Shit!" Jack laughed, grabbing his staff and darting out of the borough. He heard the snap of the ropes and the pounding of large Pooka feet and just made it out the entrance before Bunny could tackle him. He took to the air and laughed at his mate. "Come on, Cottontail, thought you were faster than me!" he teased, flying just out of reach. He laughed as Bunny jumped, trying to snag his ankle.

He zipped through the Warren, butt naked and whooping with glee as Bunny gave chase. It didn't last nearly as long as he hoped. He had flown low over the Warrior eggs, teasingly spreading snow when Bunny leapt on one then bounced off the rock face, aiming straight for Jack. Startled, Jack barely uttered a cry before they plummeted to the lush grassy hill-side and rolled to the valley below. Jack laughed all the way, clinging to Bunny and when they came to a stop he kissed Bunny with all the passion he felt for the strange being who had stolen his heart decades, maybe centuries before they even became friends. And when Bunny entered him, even without proper lube, he felt whole as only his Bunny could make him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update all, I had finished this chapter yesterday but my netbook crashed before I could post it or save it and I was forced to rewrite the whole thing, so I decided to spilt what I originally wrote in two and detail it more.**

* * *

Days turned to weeks and mating season was winding down. Jack found himself becoming more and more at home in the Warren. He loved just about everything there was about it, everything except the lack of snow and maybe Bunny's sudden insistence they go swimming. Why Bunny had a lagoon, complete with waterfall hidden deep in the heart of the Warren Jack could not understand. It gave the whole place a more tropic fill without taking from the constant Spring temperature, not as blistering hot as Summer but not the frigid cold of Winter either, just a lovely mix of the two.

Jack lounged on the rocks, the water washing against his legs as he gazed across the pond to his mate. Bunny was standing just under the falls, the water cascading down his lean form, and sticking his thick fur to his toned muscles. It always surprised Jack just how toned Bunny was. All muscular without being bulky…well that six-armed chocolate changed that a little but that was okay because it was still his Bunny underneath and he was still sexy as hell. Just the thought of all those extra arms touching him aroused Jack. He had never experienced anything like that before and he was trying his damnest to get Bunny do it again, but the Pooka was being very stubborn and over cautious and as much as Jack loved his protective nature it also drove him insane.

He loved Bunny with all his heart, had for far longer than he cared to think, maybe as far back as when they first met nearly two hundred years ago – what a disaster of a meeting that was – but every day he was learning something new about him. Bunny didn't just love to dig he also enjoyed swimming quite a bit, almost as much as Jack hated it. And when cold or sick, he loved curling up on the sun baked rocks just as Jack did in the beginning of winter or spring, when the clouds blocked out the sun and they were much cooler than the air around them. And the thing that surprised Jack the most was that Bunny didn't made chocolate and paint eggs but he could also build intricate armor and robotic eggs far more high tech than any man made invention. The Warrior eggs that Jack had always assumed to be made of rock and magically brought to life were some fine examples as Bunny's work. But there was so much he still didn't know, too. He wondered about Bunny's past. He knew that his was the last of his kind, the only survivor of the Brotherhood of Pookas. He knew Bunny was a warrior and intellect, even if he seemed a little over obsessed with eggs and chocolate, but did he fight in the battle that took his people? How had he survived? Did he have a mate before him? Did he have a wife and kits? He'd often seen Bunny look longingly at families as children hunted for Easter Eggs, the smaller ones tugging their mothers and fathers along with them. Jack could never give that to him. What if Bunny died? There would be no more Pookas, the race would be extinct and there was nothing any of them could do.

Shaking his head he tried to think of something else, not liking where his thoughts were going. He often wondered if maybe Bunny was like him, if maybe he did die in that battle that took his people only to have MiM bring him back and give him a new life, but never had the courage to ask. He was too afraid of the answer.

With a sigh he went back to watching Bunny. He should be there with his mate, making love under the water fall but Jack couldn't bring himself to swim the distance between them and the staff was back at the borough so he couldn't fly to Bunny and he was reluctant to get up and make the trek around the lagoon, he didn't want to lose sight of the beautiful sight standing under the falling water. How soaking wet fur look so good was beyond Jack but on Bunny it did. Now had for more arms and another foot in height…Jack shivered. Okay, Bunny was right, he was a masochist, but Jack blamed that on Bunny. He was just so…so…he had no words for it. He filled Jack, completely and utterly. Sure he had never been with anyone before but that didn't matter. He'd seen other men nude, women, too, but none of them were built like Bunny, no of them were as strong or had an erection so long and wide. Women didn't really appeal to him. They were pretty and he liked their breasts and maybe one day he might try having sex with one but he was content to stay with Bunny to the end of time or for as long as Bunny would have him.

His mind began to wander as he watched Bunny stretch under the falling water, the flex of toned muscles showing under the soaked fur even from this distance. If Jack was there with him he would brush the fur back from Bunny's face and begin kissing him as he massaged his groin with one hand until Bunny's length unsheathed. Then he would rub their erections together, pumping both with one hand as the other stroked fur. He closed his eyes, the fantasy filling his mind. One hand traveled to his growing erection and gave it a tug as Bunny would, then moved lower to cup and massage his balls, pinching where Bunny would normally nip. He gave a low moan, imagining Bunny's head between his legs, licking and nipping his most sensitive parts. Gripping his aching cock he began to soak himself, his hips moving with every stroke. His mind was so wrapped up in the fantasy he didn't hear the splash of water in the distance.

Twisting one nipple, Jack bucked his hips up, imagining Bunny's thick length filling him, ramming deep inside and rubbing his rear raw against the rocks. His stomach knotted, the beginnings of an orgasm gripping him.

"Bunny!" he moaned, feeling as if he were about to cum. He gasped when his hand was shoved away and a warm mouth suddenly took in his length and sucked hungrily at it. Jack cried out, his hands burying in wet fur. His hips began thrusting upward, humping that wonderful warmth. Laughter vibrated through his length and he was crying out as seed filled that amazing mouth only to be swallowed and the sucking continuing until he came a second and third time, until there was nothing left…or so he thought. He lay back on the rock, panting as he tried to see past the stars dancing before his eyes, obscuring Bunny's grinning face.

"I think one day I'm gonna get you to put on a show for me," Bunny teased, fingering his hole. "But watching you jerk off is far more than I can handle."

"I can always tie you up," Jack panted, smiling up at that smug face. "Then you'll have to watch me cum without being allowed to touch me."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"What if _I_ tied you up and simply screw you upside down?"

Jack grinned and waved his bandaged wrist which he had sprained the night before trying to do a handstand while Bunny plowed into him. "Did that already," he teased. "Didn't work so well. Maybe you need a few extra arms." He gave a wink. He really wanted Bunny to lose control again. It might hurt when Bunny took on his larger form but it sure was fun feeling all those extra hands on him.

"Hmm…you might have a point, but I want to try something a little different today."

"Oh?" Before Jack could say anything else he found himself sudden dragged under the water. He gave a panicked gasp but before he could swallow any water Bunny was there kissing him, filling his lungs with his own breath. Jack didn't relax right away; the unwanted memory of his death over three centuries earlier filled his mind, if only for a moment. His powers unleashed themselves before he could fully rein them in. Small chucks of ice formed in the water all around them as it chilled.

Bunny pulled Jack's body tighter against his and deepened the kiss until finally Jack relaxed in his arms and began returning his affections. He understood Jack's fear, knew he had drowned many years ago and had developed a fear of water. They were working through but Bunny knew better than to let Jack go while under water. The teen could swim, after much patience and work, but it didn't stop that fear from gripping him or the panic that would sometimes cause a lake to freeze all of a sudden. So he held Jack close as he treaded water. He kissed him and stroked him, a finger slipping into Jack's tight hole as he began preparing him. Then, smirking against Jack's lips, grasped his mate's hips and slowly pushed himself into him.

Jack's eyes grew wide and he went to push away. They were under water, where they could drown, and Bunny wanted to fuck him here? Bunny held him tighter, his paws digging into Jack's hips as he raised the sprite then pulled him back down in slow, perceive movements. He silently laughed a Jack's panicked eyes, then deciding to give the kid a break, held him close and swam back to the low rock wall near the falls, still buried deep inside Jack. When they broke the surface, Bunny know standing on solid ground but still submerged to his chest, Jack was gasping for breath and glaring at him.

"What the hell was that!" he snapped, trying to push away only to be shoved against the rock wall, Bunny's lips on his. He grabbed Bunny by the ears and yanked the Pooka back. It wasn't the smartest move. "Bunny, seriously…you scared the scrap out of me…Ah! Son-of-a-Ah!"

"What was that, Frostbite," Bunny teased, thrusting into Jack, making sure to hit his prostrate good and hard, just how Jack liked it. "Can't quite hear you with all that screaming."

"Bun…ny, I…you'll…oh…harder," Jack pleaded, thoughts muddled by the sudden pleasure filling him.

Bunny slowed, going gentle and leisurely. "Sorry, didn't catch that. Slower, right?" He thrusts grew slow and shallow, lightly brushing against Jack's prostrate. He rotated his hips teasingly.

"Please!" Jack begged, his grip tightening around Bunny's ears. "No teasing."

Bunny chuckled, nuzzling his cheek. "Oh, I think there'll be a lot of teasing today after that little show of yours." He bucked his hips causing Jack to gasp. "Did I ever tell you Pookas invented the Karma sutra?" He gave a few hard thrusts, bouncing Jack against the rock wall. Jack cried out with each hit to his prostrate and whined when Bunny slowed down once more. His pulled the sprite's ass cheeks apart more and changed angles, suddenly ignoring that little bundle of nerves, and began pounding into him for a minute or two before slowing down again.

"B..Bun…Aster!" Jack moaned, clinging to his shoulders now. His breathing was shaky as he raised his lip to kiss Bunny's soggy chin. "Fuck me already."

"Hmm…since you used my given name and asked so sweetly," he teased, hitting that bundle of nerves again and making Jack cry out. "But I want to see how long you can last." He slipped a paw between them and grasped the base of Jack's cock and gave a tight squeeze. "You always cum so quickly, it's such a shame. I bet I can make you scream for release and fill you at least twice before I let you."

Jack was shaking his head. "No…no, no, no," he said quickly but felt a cock ring being slipped onto him. Where Bunny had hidden it he did not know but he felt it tighten and vibrate as the Pooka stroked him until he was fully hard. He cried out. Bunny had only made him wear a cock ring once before and that was the night when his rut had crept up on them in the middle of what was supposed to be a normal evening a love-making. He arched his back, his hands immediately trying to get it off only to have Bunny grab his wrist and pinning them to his rock wall.

"Naughty, naughty," Bunny teased, bucking into him. "If you want that off you need to scream for me. And not some little sissy thing either." He leaned in, his mouth next to Jack's ear. "I want full blown screams from you. I want the world to know just how much you want me. I want to fuck you into oblivion and back again."

Whimpering Jack nodded, unable to voice anything else. He sobbed with each thrust, begging for Bunny to hit his prostrate again, trying to coax the Pooka in doing what he wanted. Bunny teased him, mixing deep hard thrusts with light shallow ones. One minute going fast then slowing right down. Focusing on Jack's pleasure then ignoring it completely. Jack became a blubbering mess, crying and sobbing for release, but not yet screaming. So Bunny kept teasing him, refusing to let up until he heard at least one lovely scream and when it didn't come when he wanted, he began pounding into that bundle of nerves.

Jack was fighting it, trying to prove he could out last Bunny but when he felt the first hot rush of cum fill him, he let out a scream, his fists tightening in Bunny's fur. "Oh MiM, Aster…please." He tried pulling his arms free but Bunny laced their fingers together and held them higher, stretching them higher up.

"Almost there, Jackie. Just one more and I'll let you cum, but I really want to hear you scream," Bunny whispered, feeling Jack's muscles ripple around him. This time he focused completely on making Jack scream his name. He rammed into Jack, fast and hard like the boy liked it. He let go of one hand to wrap under Jack's shoulders and pull him closer as he kissed and licked his neck. "Come on, Jackie, one real scream."

Jack shook his head. "N-no…oh God…" Another hard thrust, a twist of hips and another blast of hot cum and Jack screamed. "ASTER!"

"Again," Bunny growl. His thrusts became more erratic as he yanked of the cock ring and began pumping Jack's erection.

Jack couldn't stop screaming. Bunny's name became a mantra. He squeezed the larger furry palm as he came all over both of them, the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. The water washed it away almost as quickly as it happened. He whimpered as Bunny replaced the ring, starting the torment all over again. Jack screamed until his throat was raw and his penis hurt, until Bunny let him cum a second time before finally getting rid of the toy. He slumped against the rock wall. Thankfully Bunny was holding him up.

"Gods, Jack, you have no idea how beautifully you scream," Bunny whispered, laughing softly as he nuzzled Jack's throat.

Laughing softly, Jack rubbed his cheek against that fuzzy head before raising his right leg and draping it over Bunny's shoulder, opening wider. The other leg tightened around Bunny's waist.

Bunny's eyes widened before he smiled. "Whoever said chocolate was a sinful pleasure never met you." He kissed Jack deeply, their tongues warring as he began thrusting yet again. This time it was slow and gentle, full of kisses and fondling, but still quite a marathon, maybe more so now that he was pacing himself. He brought Jack again and again, smiling each time the winter spirit gasped.

When finally they could go no more, Bunny carried Jack back to the borough, his own legs wobbly. They lay together, minds clouded in bliss. Jack lay on Bunny's chest, his long fingers curling in his chest fur as Bunny stroked his hair.

"Aster?" Jack asked, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, Snowflake?"

Jack hesitated, bowing his head and staring at their tangled legs, suddenly very nervous.

"Jackie?"

"Do you…"

Sighing, Bunny lifted Jack's chin, making him look at him. "What's wrong, angel?"

He smiled at the new nickname. "Do you love me?" he suddenly asked, his eyes filled with hope.

Bunny laughed, cupping his cheek. "How could you think otherwise? I've loved you the first moment I saw chased after you for messing with one of my Easters."

"Blizzard of '68?"

"Nah, mate, back in the 1700s. Kids were searching around your pond for my googies. You were searching, too, and I got pissed when you found one close to where a young lass was looking, but rather than give it to her you ate it. Almost ripped your head off for that."

"Oh," he took a moment to remember. "Oh yeah. That girl was my sister. I didn't know it at the time, but what you didn't notice was I placed a good half dozen of your 'googies' right where she could find it. It was the first time she smiled since…" Tears strung his eyes at the memory of her sad face, always staring at his pond, waiting for her dead brother to return and tell her it was all a joke. Jack had sat next to her almost every day although she never saw him and never heard him.

Bunny hugged him tightly. "You were a good brother, Jack. I'm sorry for all the times I yelled at you."

Jack only shrugged.

Hauling him up further on his chest, Bunny gave him a serious look. "No, Jack, you didn't deserve any of it. I should have been protecting you, helping you learn your powers. I should have been there for you. I'm so sorry."

Swallowing hard, Jack sniffled. The tears fell now, suddenly refusing to stop. His throat felt tight and he couldn't find the words to express his feelings, he didn't have to.

Bunny wiped at his tears. "I love you, Jack, and if it takes three hundred years to make things up to you I will. You'll never be alone again."

"Promise?"

Bunny kissed his forehead. "Even if it takes the rest of eternity. You're not going anywhere."

Jack snuggled into him, his head under Bunny chin. "I love you, too."

. . .

The protective shield that separated Easter Island from the magic realm during Bunny's mating season finally came down. The Man in the Moon smiled, his light brightening and dimming in joy as he spread the news to the other Guardians. E. Aster Bunnymund and young Jack Frost were now back.


	6. Chapter 6

Pitch was first to hear of the shield surrounding Easter Island coming down, not that he particularly cared at first. He had not forgotten Jack had taken off to be with his mate he was simply enjoying the peace and quiet that came with their absence. That had surprised him at first. He never realized just how quiet the world was without Jack Frost spreading havoc. Fall was here and Jack had yet to paint the leaves or the weather cool. There should be whoops of laughter as the boy rushed from one continent to another, preparing the world for winter, a flurry of wind and the odd snowflake, the ground frosting as the temperature dropped. There was none of that and here it was nearly Halloween, the child's favorite holiday, and still he was playing with that silly Pooka.

He shrugged, leaning back on his cloud of nightmare sand. He stared up at MiM and returning to their earlier conversation. "You've chosen some odd people to be Guardians," he said, not for the first time. "I can understand the reasoning, but they're still a bunch of weirdoes. And they thought I was strange…but then you chose me as well. You must have some sick sense of humor." He grinned as the Moon grew brighter then dimmed and brightened once more. He shook his head and laughed. It felt good to joke around with someone. Usually he bantered with North or Sandy but both were busy, North preparing for Christmas only a few short months away and Sandy spreading dreams. Pitch had sent out a few Nightmares just to pester the other dreamweaver but had otherwise decided to keep an eye on Easter Island should the shield finally go down. After all, mating season should be ending any day now. But when it finally happened he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice.

The Moon suddenly glowed a little brighter, demanding his attention. Pitch blinked, looking up. He listened for a few moments, his eyes widening as understanding dawned on him. He glanced down at the island with a grin. "Well it's about time," he grumbled. He gave MiM a mock salute and dove toward the island, aiming for the shadows under one of the moai statues and teleporting himself into the Warren.

The Warren was just as dark as the outside world, deep in sleep. No eggs ran under foot and even the Warrior eggs seemed at ease. They gave Pitch a curious look but made no move to attack him as they once would. Pitch took a quick sweep around the open fields, making sure the two lovers weren't fooling around outdoors before heading to the borough. He didn't bother knocking, he never did with Bunnymund, too often he found a boomerang coming at his head whenever he announced himself, even before becoming a Guardian. He left the door open in case of making a hasty exit. Nothing was more frightening than a Pooka at the height of his rut and thinking his mate was in some form of danger. While Pitch may have threatened Bunny if he ever hurt Jack, he had no illusions of just how dangerous the rabbit could be.

Neither Guardian were in the living room or kitchen but judging but the chaos and upturned furniture, he suspected that they'd indeed been there and not long ago. The scent of sex and sweat and chocolate filled the entire borough. But the sound of Jack moaning led him to the back room.

. . .

Jack awoke to one of his favorite positions. He still lay on Bunny's chest, all warm and snuggly, feeling safe and protected an odd feeling for someone who had spent centuries taking care of himself. He loved it and would have gladly fallen back asleep if not for the large erection poking him in the rear, and Bunny's paws pulling his butt cheeks apart, playfully hitting his anus without actually entering. He could feel the cool stickiness of lube leaking from his already stretched hole and the large erection ruby against him. He raised his head, looking down at bunny with a little grin. "Somebody's being a naughty bunny," he teased.

Bunny smirked, pulling his butt cheeks further apart and bucking up, going in balls deep. Jack gasped at being suddenly filled. "Only for you, Snowflake," Bunny teased, thrusting slowly.

Jack sat up, riding him. His hands played with his love's chest fur as he moved his hips, rotating and rocking, taking control and Bunny allowed him. Large paws held his hips, stroked his sides as Bunny sat up to kiss him. Slow, passionate and all gentle things they rarely did. Jack melted into those kisses, wanting more but loving this rare gentle moment.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Pitch suddenly snapped from behind.

Jack gasped, breaking away from the kiss to look over his shoulder at the dark spirit. Bunny's paws gripped his hips possessively, stilling his movements and pulling his rear flush to his body, his erection pressed firmly against Jack's prostrate. The teen shuddered, his mind flooded with pleasure and he had to hold himself up and clear his head not to start pouncing on that thick, lovely cock deep inside him. Unfortunately it was vibrating with Bunny's deep, very animalistic growls, making it impossibly hard to think.

"Pitch…what do want?" Jack asked, his voice hoarse, trying to focus.

"North's need you two at the Pole," the Nightmare King grumbled. If the two of you can pull yourselves away from each other long enough to do some Guardian work."

Bunny's growls got more pronounced, his body vibrating more and fur rising on end. His whiskers twitched and ears press against his head and pillows. His knees bent, thighs curling against Jack's back, as he pulled Jack to his chest, as if ready to pounce regardless of still being deep inside his young lover.

"Shh…" Jack said softly, rubbing his chest, trying to calm the Pooka. "It's okay, Aster…it's okay. It's just Pitch. Remember…the war's over. Friends now, remember. Pitch is my grandfather."

The growling didn't cease, if anything it grew worse and Jack was suddenly seeing stars. One of two things was going to happen; Bunny was going to attack Pitch or start pounding into him in front the other spirit.

He gasped, placing a hand on the wall behind Bunny's head, trying to find some balance before he lost his mind and simply gave in to him. He stroked the fur of his cheek with his bandaged hand. "Please, Aster, calm down," he tried once more.

Instead, Bunny glared at Pitch. "Get. Out. Now." He snarled. "Unless you want more of last time."

Pitch's eyes widened and a look of fear momentarily shadowed his face before that look of distain returned. "Fine, hurry it up. As if I want to listen to you two going at it, let alone see it."

"NOW!" Bunny snarled, his body shooting up into a sitting position, Jack straddling his lap.

Pitch was gone before he could move much further. Jack burst into giggles, hugging him. "I think you scared him," he teased.

Bunny growled, his nose twitching as he scented the air. He bared his teeth, glaring at the door leading to the rest of the house. "Out of my home, Pitchiner!"

There was the bang of a door and then Jack was nearly rolling with laughter. Bunny sighed, his body relaxing before slumping back in his nest, his erection was even harder now. He pulled Jack back down on him, his paws back on his hips. He began bouncing sprite on him, more desperate now, his thrusts not quite as rough as usual but more needy. Jack placed his hand back on the wall and began rocking with him. Bunny leaned up, licking at Jack's nipples as he began thrusting harder.

"He's still here," he growled, low in his throat, making Jack pause.

"Then we should – uh..Aster!" he cried as Bunny began bouncing him harder, each thrust hitting that wonderful bundle of nerves.

"You're talking too much," he chuckled, nipping one perk nipple.

Jack cried out, causing the Pooka's chuckle to deepen, the vibration racing through the nipple to his groin. A large paw grasped his erection, stroking it in time with each thrust. Jack placed the other hand on the wall, unable to hold himself up.

"Scream for me, Jackie, make your grand-daddy hear how much you want this."

Jack shook his head. "Uh huh..oh!"

Bunny bit his nipple, causing him to cry out. Still, Jack fought not to scream, his throat still tender. Bunny worried the bite, suckling the wound and licking at it like a sweet candy. Jack moaned, pushing back with each thrust.

"Uhm…harder…please…harder…" Jack pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper until Bunny lay back down on the pillows, gripping his hips tighter. Then, his legs braced against the nest, the Pooka began thrusting up with the same force and passion as their many rough and tumble escapades, lifting Jack right up, balanced only on his hips and bouncing him up and down, their hips grinding together. Jack held on tightly, trying to rock and keep some basis of control, only to have his prostrate thoroughly abused. His cries turned to screams. His already tender throat burned but he continued screaming until he completely lost his voice and his mouth hung open in one endless scream. Bunny dragged him down to him and kissed him fiercely as he rolled them over, Jack now on bottom, and continued fucking him.

Maybe it was the fact that they'd been interrupted or the fact that Bunny was sure Pitch was still in his home and able to hear them, but whatever the case he was plowing in Jack with complete abandon, pulling on the sprite's erection and bringing him twice before emptying his load deep inside him. He coaxed one last scream from Jack before slumping on him. He shuddered, pumping the last bit of seed into his young lover.

"Maybe we should have an audience more often," he teased, laughing when Jack gave him a dirty look and slapped him hard on the rear. "Well, if you want to go another round already." He gave another little thrust, still half hard. "I'm sure the others can wait a little longer."

"I think not," Pitch said leaning against the door frame, Jack's staff in one hand and his arms folded and not amused. "Jackson, I suggest you find your clothes and get dressed."

"No," Bunny growled.

"Pitch…" Jack croaked, but the warning there all the same. He reached up, stroking Bunny's fur and trying to keep the Pooka calm. "Go."

"Not likely," Pitch said, his gold eyes taking in their worn out forms and noting that Bunny was still buried to the hilt it Jack. Mating season may be over but these two didn't seem to understand that. "I told Lunar I'd get you both to North's workshop and by hell or high water you're going."

Bunny glared at him. "We'll go after we clean up."

Pitch snorted. "Please, I can see your predicament. Now you can either let Jack get dressed and have a little dignity or…we can do this the fun way. I'm sure Toothiana will be an interesting shade of red should she see you like this. Hopefully North has a camera handy."

Jack raised a questioning brow, pushing himself up on his elbows to try and encourage Bunny to let him up but the Pooka only snarled, bucking forward and causing Jack to gasp and fall back. He couldn't be ready again. They haven't gone long and hard in days. Jack tightened his legs around Bunny, not sure if he wanted him to stop or go harder.

"Aster…" he breathed, his voice all but gone. "Please…we got…" His voice went and he winced at the burning pain. It wasn't the first time he lost his voice. He just needed something cold to drink or suck on. He shivered at the thought of sucking something other than a popsicle. His muscles tightened causing Bunny to hiss.

Pitch groaned. "Fine, if you insist on not listening."

Jack's eyes widened as he saw the shadows shift. They wrapped around Pitch and rose above Jack and Bunny. Bunny stiffened, noticing the change as well. Instinct made him fall on Jack, curling around him to protect him from a possible attack. Darkness descended on them followed by the sensation of falling. The next moment Jack hit the hard wooden surface that meant the polished floors of Santoff Claussen, Bunny still buried deep inside him. Bunny weight falling on him made that hurt and the Pooka immediately pulled out of him with a curse and apology. But the fall wasn't the worse part, the wide eyes stares of their fellow Guardians was. Bunny didn't notice them at first but Jack found himself frozen to the stop, unable to do much more than stare up at North's horrified eyes.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Bunny snarled, his fur on end, ears pressed to his head and claws extended. His gaze swept the room, North's sitting room. For a moment that didn't matter, his focus on finding Pitch until he noticed the shock on fear on Jack's face. His anger ebbed slightly and he crouched back down, moving closer to protect the youth. Something must surely be wrong for him to be so afraid and unmoving, his cool skin covered in a thick layer of frost. "Jackie?"

"North…" Jack breathed, trying to get the Pooka to understand as he covered himself.

Bunny settled back down between his legs and nuzzled his face. Jack hugged him, hiding his suddenly embarrassed face and nudity under all Bunny's fur. Sadly, his love got the wrong idea.

A deep cough saved him from further embarrassment. Bunny's ears shot up and looked around, as if suddenly realizing where they were. His whole body heated up in a deep blush and his erection deflated, sliding back inside himself. Standing around them in varying degrees of shock were their family and friends and what looked to be the set up for a party. North stared at them wide eyed, his rosy cheeks almost flushed. Tooth had her small hands covering her mouth, her face indeed a shade of red neither of them could name. Sandy floated next to her, a small playful grin on his lips. Yeah, Sandy wasn't as innocent as people like to think, there was a reason he was the Sandman and brought people dreams.

"Alright, Sanderson, pay up," Pitch was grumbling, walking over to his counterpart. "And considering what I walked into I want double. There are certain things that can even cause me nightmares."

Sandy nodded, agreeing to the new terms with a smile and silent laugh. Jack covered his face. He didn't want to know what they bet on but he was pretty sure he knew. At least Bunny had fur to hide under, Jack was naked with nothing to cover him. There was no way he was moving out from under Bunny while everyone was standing over them.

"Ah…" North tried. He coughed and tried again, one hand combing back his white hair. "Thank you for coming."

"Mate, get to the point before I decide to rip someone in half," Bunny muttered, glaring at Pitch. "Tooth, be a doll and fetch me that throw." When the shocked fairy queen did nothing but flutter her wings anxiously he looked to Sandy who happily obliged. "Thanks, mate." He moved away from Jack and quickly covered him up, making sure it was securely wrapped around him. When he felt Jack was well covered – although he still didn't understand human's obsession with clothing – he helped him to the nearest sofa and arranged him in a way that Jack sat between his legs as he lounged back against one arm. "So, what's with the party decorations, North? Something special happening?"

Father Christmas blinked, completely lost for a moment. "Oh! Yes, of course. Celebration of the end of mating season and return of Guardians of Hope and Fun."

"Ah…" Bunny said, not quite understanding. "We never had a celebration before."

"Dah, but you never had mate before. The odd partner but never mate," he explained, looking away from the two to rub the back of his neck. "Pitch was to explain this."

The newest Guardian snorted. "Again, walked in on something truly frightening. I'll send you that nightmare tonight."

"Nyet! Walked in on them enough myself here." North shook his head. "Regardless, I am happy for you both, however I feel you both should clean up and get ready for party. Only family tonight but Jack cannot be running around naked. Elves might think they can too and none of us need to see them running about nude."

Bunny laughed at that and Jack gave a shy grin. Pitch had a smirk running from ear to ear. "Definitely not. I'm sure Toothiana would go from this lovely shade of red to purple within seconds."

She shot his a glare but her blush deepened. "I have a pouch of quarters," she warned but Pitch just eyed her, his eyes crinkled in mirth. She gave a huff and flew closer to North, her hand clasping his. "Jack, are you alright? You haven't spoken since you arrived."

"Yeah…" he said, voice so soft no one but Bunny heard him, so he nodded instead.

"His throat's a little raw," Bunny explained.

"Yes, the two put on quite a show," Pitch said, voice full of distain.

North let go of Tooth's small hand and went to Jack, kneeling in front of him as Bunny let the up. His thumb massaged the side of his Adam's apple. He glared at the Pooka. "Bunny, you should know better," he chastised. "Jack is much younger than…your previous lovers."

Jack looked over his shoulder at the Pooka, questioningly.

"Long time ago, Snowflake, and that was only when I really needed another warm body," Bunny explained, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Another warm body," North grumbled, smacking Bunny's leg.

"Hey!" Bunny yelled, kicking back.

North just shook his head, not bringing up the times way back when they first became friends that they had a short lived relationship…well more like a few friendly romps when they had both been lonely, before Tooth had joined they group. Still, Bunny's words kind of stung. It let it go and focused on Jack. "Open up," he said, taking a flashlight from one of his elves. He flashed it in Jack's mouth, noting just how raw and inflamed his throat looked, but no tears, nothing caused by rough oral sex. Screams no less. The boy did have a set of pipes on him. While he was gone North had a few Yetis had sound proofing to Jack's room just to cut back on the sounds of ecstasy he would scream that whenever Bunny visited and they made love. "I'll make you some tea with honey, that'll sooth your throat. Perhaps you should rest a little as well. George reinforced your new bed so -" He quickly shut his mouth when he saw the excited look on Bunny's face.

"You have a new bed?" Bunny asked Jack, his eyes dancing with excitement.

Jack grinned and gave a nod.

"I suppose we should break it in, make sure George did a good job, no?"

That grin grew.

"You think the head board could handle it?"

It grew even larger.

"Nyet!" North all but yelled. "You will clean up, rest and then come to party." But Bunny had already pulled Jack away from him and threw the boy over one shoulder. Jack gave him a wave as he was carried to his room, his pale face full of joy and the usual teasing, all embarrassment gone. "Bunny!" North yelled after them. "E. Aster Bunnymund, I swear if you break that bed you will be building a new bed for him out of marble. And if the two of you are not back out here by dinner I'll send Phil in there after you!"

Bunny only waved as they left the room.

North slumped on the sofa. "Mating season is over, correct?"

"Ah, but young love is still in the air. And considering they're immortal give it another century or two before they actually slow down." Pitch taunted, leaning against the far wall and playing with his nightmare sand, letting it twirl through his fingers.

Sandy nodded with a silent laugh, a series of symbols flying over his head of when Tooth and North first got together. Tooth floated to a nearby empty seat, her face almost back to normal. "Was Bunny about to have sex with Jack in front of us?" she asked, her voice small and unsure. She had never seen Bunny like that before.

"Be happy that was all you saw. I got the full show twice," Pitch laughed. "I'm just surprised the boy can handle all that being shoved into him. I was excepting to see him completely black and blue and in pain, not bouncing on the Pooka like some toy."

Tooth's eyes grew wider.

"Enough," North said, not wanting to hear any details. "Let's focus on the party."

* * *

**Hmm...should this be the end? Should Bunny and Jack break in the new bed? Where to go from here...taking requests, although I do have a few things in mind.**


	7. Chapter 7

The new bed was sturdy, Bunny would give it that. There wasn't as much of a spring in the new mattress, much firmer than the old one which Jack complained about as he bounced on in, looking utterly cute and childish. But there was a reason nude males, especially humans, should not bounce on bed. His penis flapped up and down with every jump and Bunny had a hard time not watching it, his own length getting hard and starting to poke out.

"I tried to convince North to make it a four poster bed," Jack was saying, his voice still hoarse even after the tea and elf brought him. He bounced, reaching for the ceiling but not using his magic to get the extra lift needed. As he came down his manhood and ball sack lifted only to go back into place as he landed, knees bent and jumped again. "But he said it would be too easy to break." He smirked, winking at Bunny. "Anything you want to tell me about you and North?"

"It happened almost 500 years ago, shortly after I became a Guardian," Bunny explained, his eyes never leaving that bouncing length. "My first mating season amongst humans again. I couldn't hibernate like usual and North became my first close friend and offered to help me out." He licked his lower lip.

"Up here, Cottontail," Jack said, motioning toward his face. "Always pictured North as a ladies man."

"He is but as a marauder there were times he made do with his men. So when he learned of my situation he was pretty understanding and welling to help."

"Up here," Jack reminded him but by then Bunny was almost fully erect. "So who topped who?"

"Uh…" Bunny blinked, trying to remember the question. "We took turns but North usually topped me."

Jack nodded. "Sort of figured North wouldn't do bottom if given the choice."

"Yeah…" But he wasn't thinking of North or the brash young man he had been when they first met. Yes, North had been quite beautiful to look at in his early twenties, only a few years older than Jack's physical form but far more muscular, more man than teen. He was a beaut but Jack…Jack was so much more. Bunny couldn't describe it. North was his best friend, his rival and the closest thing he had to a brother. He loved North but he was in love with Jack.

Jack was prattling on, still bouncing on the bed, the child-like behavior making him look all the more innocent and younger than his years, that flapping member far too distracting to think clearly. Bunny watched him for another moment or two before he had enough. He had promised to break in the new bed and if it actually broke in the process all the better. He pounced, grabbing Jack in mid-air and crashing down on the mattress. Jack gave a yelp and the whole bed groaned under them but did not break…yet, Bunny thought with a grin. Before Jack could move Bunny took his length in his mouth, his buck teeth running lightly over it before his lips covered them and his sucked on the limp flesh as if sucking a particularly sweet piece of chocolate.

Jack moaned, his head falling onto the pillows, his fingers burying into the fur of Bunny's head. He didn't try thrusting, instead rotated his hips, pressing up to get deeper into Bunny's mouth. "Aster…"

Bunny sucked harder. How he loved the way Jack said his name, how it rolled off the boy's tongue, sounding so foreign even to Bunny ears. So few, even his friends, called him by it but Jack had begun to use it as a constant. He sucked hard, wanting to hear it again and wasn't disappointed either.

"Aster!" Jack cried, his voice croaking at the end as he came.

Bunny climbed up the length of his body, bracing himself on his elbows just above him. "Maybe you shouldn't say anything, Snowflake, you're starting to sound like a frog." He lifted Jack's left leg, kissing the inner thigh before tucking it above his hip. "Here's a challenge for you," he said, his eyes sparkling with a dare. "I bet you can't keep quiet while I fuck you senseless."

"If I do?"

"I'll help you paint the leaves until they've all fallen."

"And if I lose?"

His eyes were practically dancing with glee. "I get to play with you at the party."

Jack shook his head. "No way."

"You sure?" He fingered Jack's still well stretched hole. "That's a lot of work to do all by yourself considering you're over two months late and they should have started falling by now."

The sprite started chewing his lower lip, his ice blue eyes staring up into those knowing green ones.

"'Sides, wouldn't you rather be enjoying Halloween watching the youngings trick-or-treat rather than working?"

He had him. If there was one thing Jack loved more than snow it was the kids having fun on Halloween, preferably with a little dusting of snow. He worried his lower lip before finally giving a small nod. Chuckling, Bunny pushed in slowly, teasingly. Jack tensed, not used to Bunny moving so slowly, not since the first time.

"Remember, not a noise or I'll make you cum in front of everyone."

Jack closed his eyes, trying to relax. He bit his lip harder as he felt Bunny push in deeper, his back arching as that large length brushed against his prostrate. A low moan tried to pass his lips but he swallowed it, even when Bunny suddenly slammed into him. He grabbed his headboard, holding on tightly, trying not to make a sound. It was hard, very hard. Bunny knew exactly how to make him scream, knew what buttons to push and how to teased him, and he was pulling all the stops. He nibbled at Jack's neck, biting deeply before suckling, drawing the skin into his mouth.

"I'm impressed, Jackie," Bunny teased. "You can never keep this quiet. Maybe your throat's worse than I thought." Then he held up a tiny chocolate egg between them. "But I'm sure I can win this little bet."

For a moment Jack just stared at the confection, not quite sure what it was meant for.

"Your favorite," Bunny taunted before popping it in his mouth.

Jack's eyes widen as the Pooka began to change. Six-armed chocolate. It both thrilled him and frightened him. He bit back a moan as Bunny grew, filling him more as he grew another head tall, his shoulders and hips wider, his thick cock already huge now even more so. Four more arms appeared, two on either side. The top two, Bunny's regular two reached up, his fingers lacing through Jack's and holding them to the headboard. The middle ones held his knees, pushing them toward Jack's chest while the last two pulled his butt cheeks apart. Jack struggled to stay quiet as Bunny started to move, pulling out until there was less than an inch still inside him then slowly sliding back in. Once, twice and then he was slamming into Jack, knowing exactly where to hit. Jack broke the skin of his lip and the pain of that mixed with Bunny's animalistic and powerful thrusts made him scream.

Bunny laughed above him, his nose brushing over his ear. "I win!"

Jack wanted to tell him he had cheated, that using the chocolate was just mean. Bunny knew just how much he liked this other form. His back ached.

The bed groaned under the additional weight but despite the larger form Bunny was careful. He didn't want to bruise Jack as he had before, he didn't want Jack in so much pain he couldn't enjoy the party. But he loved hearing Jack scream, the way his body tensed as he lost control.

"Say my name, Jack. Scream it for me."

"Ah..As…As..ter!" Jack stuttered.

Bunny switched angles, hitting his prostrate straight on.

"Aster!"

"Louder, Jackie. I want North to be able to hear you all the way in the Globe Room," he growled in Jack's ear. "I want the Yetis to be so scared they drop what they're doing." With that he turned his focus complete on Jack's pleasure, plowing into that bundle of nerves with no mercy as he marked Jack's neck in hickies and bite marks.

"ASTER!" Jack screamed, his voice rising in volume and becoming more high pitch. "ASTER!" His muscles tightened painfully as he came, spilling his cum over both their chest.

It took Bunny a few more long hard strokes before he came as well. He filled Jack to the brim, it spilling from his hole as Bunny pulled out and let him go. Jack stared at him tiredly, his fingers caressing his cheek.

"Cheater," his whispered, his voice almost gone again.

Smiling, Bunny rubbed his nose over Jack's. "Think of it this way, angel, when I make you cum later, you won't be able to scream so unless someone is really watching they might not even notice." He laughed when Jack punched him in the shoulder. "Now, I think North said something about cleaning up? Here, let me handle that."

Moaning, Jack flopped back amongst the pillows as Bunny began cleaning him, starting with his face and hair, his ears and neck. He took his time, his six arms kneading and massaging Jack's tense muscles as he worked, slowly lulling the younger spirit to sleep. Regardless, Bunny continued cleaning him and working those over used muscles. Jack moaned and whimpered in his sleep, his hips shifting the closer to them Bunny got. Once more Bunny gave him head and not purely to clean but for the simple enjoyment he got from sucking on him and the wonderful taste of his cum. When he had emptied Jack once more he continued on his way, first cleaning one leg then the other before returning to the juncture between Jack's legs. He lifted the boy up just enough for him to tongue the loose ring of muscles around his anus before slipping his tongue in. He fucked Jack with his tongue, enjoying the little shivers it sent up the sprite's body. He licked and sucked until all tracing of cum was gone then rolled Jack over and began cleaning his back. Then, just because he liked it, tongued his ass again. After Jack was thoroughly clean he sat back and cleaned himself. The four extra arms finally disappeared and he returned to his normal size, feeling spent and extremely tired. He curled up next to Jack and took a short nap. There were still a few hours until the party and he had some naughty things to plan for his little Ice Elf.

* * *

**Next up...Party Time...Pooka style!**


	8. Chapter 8

The party – if it could really be called that – was just the Guardians, both Earth bound and Mother Goose and Nightlight who usually resided on the Moon with Tsar Lunar. Mother Goose, better known as Katherine, was only a few years younger than North. She was a tall merry lady always ready with a good story. She gushed over the fact that Pitch had finally joined the Guardians and had drawn the Nightmare King away from the others to chat, wanting to know everything. Pitch just rolled his eyes, trying to appear bored but Jack caught that secretive smile and knew the dark shade enjoyed the attention. Nightlight, a small sprite who looked younger than Jack but was far older, seemed disgruntle by the whole encounter and watched Pitch like a hawk, ready to swoop in and save the woman who looked as if she could be his grandmother. Nightlight never talked and seemed very sad and Jack made it his mission to try to cheer the other teen up. Talking to him was almost as hard as talking to Sandy, more so with how much his throat hurt, making his voice barely above a whisper. Nightlight just glowed or dimmed leaving it to a game of yes or no but after twenty minutes Jack got bored and Nightlight had flown off to who knows where.

He didn't return at dinner time but none of the other Guardians seemed to notice or care. If frustrated Jack at first until Katherine explained that Nightlight was just patrolling, that he was better around children than grownups and that he and Pitch had a long and dark history, far more than any other Guardian. It would be a while before he accepted Pitch as a Guardian. That was something Jack could understand.

Dinner was a grand affair, a huge feast with lots of food and laughter, wine and eggnog. Jack was hungrier than he expected. He filled his plate with ham and sweet potato, veggies and cheese and ate two whole servings and three glasses of North's special eggnog, despite everyone's objection. _Thank you, Bunnymund!_ His throat stung when he swallowed but the smooth creamy drink helped it, even if it felt a little sticky. He washed it down with ice water and was munching on a pickle when he felt a gentle touch to his inner thigh, just inches from his groin. He almost chocked on the pickle and rather than spit it out he swallowed and quickly drank the last of his eggnog.

Glaring at Bunny he was surprised he see the Pooka fully engaged in a conversation with Katherine about chocolate and completely ignoring Jack except for the paw, teasingly running along his inner thigh. To anyone looking it would seem as if was out of sorts but the tip of one claw lazily ran over his covered groin. Jack's breath hitched and he reached under the table to grasp Bunny's paw. He barely caught the smirk that crept up Bunny's lips as he squeezed Jack's hand and kept it on his lap. For the rest of dinner Bunny simply held his hand, being a prefect angel. Jack didn't by the act. The Pooka was up to something.

After dinner the grand hall was opened up. Nightlight had returned looking much happier than when he left and was joking around with Sandy in their own odd way. Katherine was chit-chatting with North and this time it was Tooth who seemed annoyed. She flew up to Jack, giving him a firm hug and kissing his cheek.

"It's good to have you back, sweet tooth," she said, straightening his hair. "It's been so quiet with you gone and poor North has missed you so much. I think he's so use to having you here that he doesn't know what to do with himself when you're gone. I've been visiting almost every day."

"Is that the only reason, Toothie?" Bunny asked, a shade of teasing in his voice.

She blushed. "Well…ah…oh! Baby Tooth needs me," she said quickly, darting off. "I hope your throat feels better soon, Jack."

Bunny laughed, giving Jack a one armed hug. "Don't understand why she and North try to keep their relationship so hush-hush. You'd think they were still teenagers or something. Now when they first got together I can understand but after five centuries I'm pretty sure everyone knows. Mind you with Katherine here things could get interesting."

"Why?" Jack asked a little confused.

"Back when Katherine was a little girl and North a young man, she had the biggest crush on him and they had a short relationship when she came of age. Tooth was not happy about that."

"Were they a couple, Tooth and North?"

"Not at the time, although they did mess around a bit. Katherine was the closest to getting him to settle down and marrying but then issues arose with Nightlight and the two left to be with MiM. I suppose having an angry fairy queen ready to slit your throat for touching what she considered hers would do that."

Jack couldn't picture Toothiana jealous or vengeful. Hell, he couldn't picture North as a young man with two beautiful women chasing after him. Yes, he was a lady's man and did have a number of female admirers but it was still hard to wrap his mind around it, even if he had seen a number of pictures from North's younger days when he was much thinner and had no grey or white hair and his bread was barely more than a goatee. He couldn't really see North when anyone but Tooth although he was sure they both had other lovers at one time or another.

"What are you thinking about, Snowflake?" Bunny asked.

"Why didn't he just marry Tooth and start a family?"

Bunny sighed, kissing his temple. "With the war against Pitch, none of our children would be safe. They would have been targets so they took precautions."

"And you?"

"I'm the last of my kind, Jackie. Without another Pooka I can't procreate. No human female could carry to full term. Kits grew much faster than human infants."

Jack nodded, deep in thought. It wasn't right. When he was human the one thing he loved to think about was becoming a father and having his own children. He lived in an era when men married young and started families early. Had he not died he would have married a year or so later. There had been a girl he really liked, even if he could no longer remember her name. She was pretty and smart and way too serious at times. They would have had beautiful babies. Then he thought of Bunny and tried to imagine Pooka babies, little kits running around with soft grey and white fur. The fact that it would never happen made him want to cry. When Bunny finally passed there would be nothing left to remember, no children to carry on for him, just as there would be none to carry on for Jack or North or Sandy or even Tooth. Only Pitch had a child who could reproduce. He wiped at his eyes. MiM had to have a better plan then this. There had to be a way for them to continue when they were no more.

"Jack, are you crying?" Bunny suddenly asked, crouching down to look Jack in the eyes, worry filling his face.

"Just tired," Jack lied, wiping at his eyes. "And my throat's still sore."

Bunny brushed his hair back and pushed down the hood of his jacket, eying the hickies on his neck. "Do you want to go back to bed?" His voice was suggestive.

"You're insatiable," Jack laughed, pulling away.

"I did win which means I can torment you here in front of everyone." He backed Jack against the pillar next to the snack table. "I intend to keep my word."

"Bunny…" Jack whispered, looking around. "Come on, do we really have to do this? Here, in front of everyone?"

"No one's paying attention."

"Not the point," Jack insisted, trying to bat the paws tugging at the zipper of his pants. One paw slipped inside his underwear to caress his length then grip his balls. "Bunny!"

"No…what's my name?"

"Aster, stop…oh...please stop," Jack begged. It felt so good. He leaned his head against the pillar.

"What was that?"

Jack growled. "Aster, enough. You win. You can make me cum anywhere, just not right now." He grasped the Pooka's wrist and sending a wave of could into him, managed to get his love to let him go. Not bothering to fix his clothes he called for a boost from the wind and climbed up into the rafters, hiding in a dark corner where he could get a breather from Bunny. Almost every moment they were awake they were having sex and while Jack loved it he wasn't into public sex. Even if they were in a room filled with humans who couldn't see them he wouldn't allow it, not willingly. But Bunny had made him cum on a number of occasions in front of their friends and quite frankly Jack needed a break.

He ran his hands through his hair, his mind muddled and he felt lost. He needed to think of something other than Aster. He loved his Bunny but he couldn't think when they were together, not since mating season began. Now that it was over, even if only by one day, he had thought that maybe, just maybe his mind would come out of the sex haze that had clouded his mind. Now his mind wasn't on sex. He felt depressed and it had nothing to do with his relationship with Bunny it was the fact that he could never give his love the one thing they most desired. He pulled his knees to his chest and the hood over his head as leaned forward and started to sob quietly. This wasn't right. There had to be a way he could make Bunny happy. There had to be something he could do.

He sniffled when he felt Bunny settle next to him on the thick beam and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to push things so far," he whispered, his chin resting on Jack's head.

"Not your fault," Jack said softly, his head resting on Bunny's shoulder. "Just over tired." They stayed up there just holding each other until long after the party, just taking solstice in each other's arms as Jack tried to make sense of his emotions.

. . .

It took a lot of work to get caught up in his duties but thankfully Bunny did help. They moved across North America first, painting leaves until they were the right shade for that time of year and moving on to Europe. It took nearly a week of non-stop work which left them both exhausted. But even as they worked Jack would notice Bunny pausing to watch the children play, his emerald eyes longing and it would tear at Jack's heart that he could not have his own. Halloween was the worse as they watched the Burgess children run from house to house seeking candy. Their laughter and colorful costumes too much to ignore.

"You really do want a family, don't you?" he asked one night while they were making love. He was leaning against the full length mirror next to his dresser, one leg up on a stole as Bunny slid in and out of him. Jack watched the mirror, the way Bunny's large length moved in and out of him, their balls slapping against each other as the Pooka stroked his length.

Bunny paused mid thrust. "What brought this on?" he asked, gazing at Jack through the mirror's reflection.

Jack hesitated. "I see the way you watch the kids, even when it's not Easter."

"I like the ankl'bittahs."

"I know but…"

He nosed his temple. "Jack, you're all the family I need." He took his chin and kissed him deeply. "Now let's see if I can make you forget about all this kit nonsense." He hooked both arms under Jack's knees, lifting him up and pulling his legs wide apart so that every inch of Jack was on display as his hips starting rocking, pouncing the sprite up and down in front of mirror, thoroughly fucking the boy. Like this he was so wanton and needy.

When Jack came he was panting but Bunny was still hard and pouncing him up and down. "Aster…I want you to cum in my throat."

Bunny purred, letting him go and pulling out. He quickly cleaned himself as Jack knelt before him. This was one of his favorite positions. Jack took his length, licking it teasingly before sucking the head. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, taking only a little at a time until he found his rhythm and began taking more it. It was the first time he gave head since his throat healed and he was about to savior every moment of it. Quickly he deep throated Bunny, swallowing until he could fit just about every inch of that hard length in his, thankful he didn't really need to breathe. He sucked out, wanting to make Bunny desperate for release and it worked quickly.

Bunny fisted a paw in Jack's hair and began to thrust, his powerful thrusts slamming his length into the back of Jack's throat over and over again. It was nice and tight, nearly as good as Jack's tight ass. Jack hummed as his tongue teased the underside of his erection. Then, sharp teeth scrapped him with just enough force to be pleasurable and Bunny came, emptying his load down that talented throat. Thankfully, with his rut over, he didn't stay hard nearly as long and his hardness sheathed once he was done. He pulled his love to his feet and hugged him close.

"Gods, I wish I could stay tonight," he said, kissing Jack's forehead. "But the crops need tending before Easter arrives."

"That's okay, I was just going to spend some time in the library."

"Alright, love. I'll see you in a few days." He gave Jack a tight hug. "You want me to give you a bath before I leave?"

Laughing Jack shook his head. "You'll never leave if you do," he teased.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you in a few days. Love ya, Snowflake."

"Love ya, too, Cottontail."

Shaking his head, Bunny headed for the door. "Try to keep the blizzards to a minimum."

"Can't promise."

As soon as the door shut behind his love Jack hurried had a shower and got dressed. Since coming to his decision a few weeks ago he had been waiting for a chance to talk to Pitch one on one. They rarely got a chance, their duties usually conflicting with each other or one being on the other side of the world from the other. He really hoped his grandfather was visiting North because he sure as hell didn't feel like chasing him down, but first he needed to hit the library.

Luck was with him. Pitch was standing by one of the tall shelves, searching for the endless line of books for something. Jack almost bounced with glee when he saw him. "There's my favorite nightmare," Jack teased, saddling up next to him. He began innocently searching the shelves, searching for the one book he could never find. "So, have you seen the History of Pookas book anywhere?"

Pitch's brows rose as he looked down at his grandson. "I didn't think there was one."

"North told me about it but he's so busy with his holiday he hasn't been able to find it for me," Jack explained. He summoned a small gust of wind so he could float up to a higher shelf.

"What do you want to know about Pookas?"

"Their kits."

"Why?"

Jack shrugged. "Just curious."

"Don't lie to me, Jackson." That cold gold stare made Jack freeze. Out of all the Guardians only Pitch could still scare him. Well he was the Nightmare King after all. "What do you want to know that Bunnymund cannot answer?"

"Uhm…"

Reaching up, Pitch grasped his leg and pulled the boy down until they were eye to eye. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

That same look made him bite his lower lip.

"Is there a spell that can create baby Pookas?" he suddenly blurted out. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. He hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that, he wanted to learn more first and since Pitch was the only Guardian other than Bunny to know about Pookas he thought maybe he could learn from him.

Pitch's eyes widened and he let Jack go. "A spell to create Pookas? You mean clone Bunnymund?"

"Well no, I mean to allow someone of another species to give birth to them."

If possible Pitch's eyes grew huge. "Jack…no. I will not allow this."

Folding his arms across his chest, staff tucked over one shoulder, Jack gave his most stubborn glare. "You're the one who wiped out his race the least you can do is help me bring back his people."

"No, the least I can do is stop you from continuing this insanity." He grabbed Jack's arm and led him out of the library. "I know you love the rabbit but I will not have you endangering yourself for some slim chance of repopulating his species. One you're not a Pooka, two you're male and barely old enough to be a father. Exactly how were you planning on hosting them in your body? Pookas are not tiny like bunnies when born and not like a human child."

"So you know about them?" Jack asked, excited despite Pitch's rant.

"Yes."

"So has anyone ever tried a spell to bring them back?"

Pitch frowned, jerking Jack around to face him. "No, and neither will you."

"But…" Jack stared up at him, his eyes pleading. "Why?"

He shook his head. "You are too much like Seraphina." He sighed. "I don't know of any spell and I hope you never find one."

Jack's hopes fell along with his shoulders. "I just want Bunny to be happy."

"What makes you think he's unhappy?"

"His eyes when he watches the children. He's lonely, Pitch," he tried to explained only to have the older spirit draw him into a hug.

"I'm sorry for his pain, but what's done is done. You cannot risk yourself for a spell that most likely doesn't exist. Let it go."

Sighing, Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch's slim waist. He'll let it go, for now.

. . .

North watched the two from the landing of the floor above, feeling a sudden pang in his heart that Jack had turned to the dark spirit for advice rather than come to him. Since Pitch became a Guardian and Jack and Bunny became a couple North was feeling less and less needed. But he had overheard Jack's request, their words echoing through the center hollow of the workshop. He knew of the spell Jack sought. It was old and dangerous, one that even Bunny had forbidden, but there was a way to help his friends. The question was, were any of them ready for it. He would have to commune with MiM before telling Jack about it.

* * *

**I'm not a big fan of Jack getting preggo unless he's a femme or there's a good explaination for a boy to be able to carry babies - not sexist just the physical aspect of it, not the right equipment so if Jack's going to carry Bunny's kits the question is how, this might work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, so many comments since the last chapter. So many people want so many things. Sadly I can't make everyone happy but I will try for most. There will be no fem Jack, sorry, doesn't work for me. There will be m-preg but with many surprises because I don't really like the idea of Jack being pregnant either but this needs to get out of my head so please don't stop reading because things won't be the same as in other stories, I promise. And for those who think Bunny should be preggo due to his Pooka magic and chocolate…well keeping reading to see. I am still taking suggestions and mixing them in. There have been so many that I'm not going to name everyone but will like to thank you all nonetheless. Without you this would have ended a few chapters ago.**

* * *

It was just before Christmas when North finally found the correct spell book. Jack had yet to bring up the subject to him. Since Pitch's lecture the boy had been disheartened and had all but forgotten his wish to have a family with Bunny, dismissing it as a hopeless dream and going about his duties. But his snow storms didn't have the same flare and he didn't stay long after instigating snowball fights. He wasn't his same happy self and North was becoming increasingly worried. Even with Bunny he seemed a little distant. On more than one occasion the Pooka had come to him asking if he knew what was wrong. North was never quite sure what to tell him. He didn't want to upset his friend or say anything that might lead into a quarrel so when he found the old tomb he called Jack to his office and decided it best to talk with the boy first.

The teen was all smiles when he flew in the room, seeming to most like his normal self, but after years of Jack living at Santoff Claussen North had learned what to look for. The boy wore his heart on his sleeve and the weather mirrored his emotions. No matter how hard he tried to act as if nothing was wrong it was just that, an act. He swung the end of his staff to the floor and perched on its top with inhuman balance, his head tilted slightly and eyes questioning.

"So what's up?" he asked, glancing around the room, as if trying to find some toy design that North needed him to test out or give his opinion on.

North leaned against his desk, watching Jack carefully, noting the slight puffiness under his eyes and stiff shoulders. "Everyone's been worried about you," he finally said. "Bunny's been to see me four times now. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack blinked and looked away from North. "It's nothing."

"Pitch seemed awfully upset if it was nothing," North countered. "Why are you so keen about giving Bunny a baby Pooka?"

The staff suddenly tittered and Jack gave a yelp as he lost his balance and fell to the polished floor. He rubbed his rear as he fought to get back up. "How..? Did Pitch tell you we talked? Please don't tell Bunny. It was stupid, I shouldn't have asked about it. I just…"

"Jack, calm down. I won't tell Bunny," the older Guardian assured, a hand on Jack's shoulder. He guided the youth to a chair and sat him down. He pulled up another chair and sat across from him. "I just want to know why."

"He's the last of his kind," Jack said softly, staring at his hands. "I just…I don't know. I thought maybe that there was some spell that would allow me to…" He sighed, his hands twisting around his staff. North waited for him to finish. "I know I'm a guy and can't get pregnant but I thought maybe there would be a way for me to carry Bunny's kits."

North nodded in understanding. "Because you love him?"

"Well yeah. He's my mate, I'll do anything to see him happy."

"But he is happy, isn't he?"

"I suppose but I know he wants to be a father, just like you and-"

"Jack, did Bunny explain why we choice not to."

He nodded. "Because of Pitch but now that he's one of us why not?"

North sat back, stroking his bread thoughtfully as he watched his adoptive son. "Have you discussed this with Bunny?"

Jack hunched over on himself. "I've tried but he keeps changing the subject. I think reminding him that he's the last of his kind really upsets him. I wish I was like him, you know, so he doesn't always feel alone."

Kneeling in front of the youth, North took Jack's hands in his. "You want to give Bunny a great gift. There is a spell that can help." He chuckled at Jack's sudden hopeful eyes and sudden slowly spreading smile. "And I am more than willing to help you _if_ Bunny agrees to this."

"Alright!" He peered past North to the large tomb on his desk. "Is that the book?"

"Yes, Manny led me to it. I'm still researching it but the spell's there, I just need to find a few more ingredients." North sat back in his seat.

"Where did you find it?"

North smiled and glanced around the room as if he were about to share a great secret. "I burrowed it from Mother Nature. She's been working on bringing back nearly extinct species of animals. Manny believes it will help insure a pregnancy and insure the kit is carried to term whether or not it's in a body of its kind or simply a carrier. Since you're not a Pooka or female you will be a carrier. There's a spell or that as well. It won't be a regular pregnancy. Will extract the necessary DNA from Bunny and you and combine it then place it in you. Sort of like cloning."

Jack just stared at him for a moment before suddenly laughing. "Here comes Dolly!" he laughed.

North shook his head and laughed as well. "Dah, dah, like that silly sheep. Now preparing your body is the tricky part. You will need a womb for the Pooka to grow in so I will work on the spell for that. It will last until the kit is born. We'll remove it by C-section. I suggest you and Bunny talk all this through and come spring will get started. We'll need Bunny's magic to sustain you throughout the process."

Jack nodded, his mind a whirl wind now that his dreams seemed to becoming a reality. He threw himself into North's arms, gushing thank you and squeezing the jolly man before darting out of the room to find Bunny.

Sadly his love wasn't as enthusiastic. Jack and Bunny have had a number of arguments but this one took the cake. Not since Jack first became a Guardian, before they had become friends let alone lover, did Jack kick the Pooka out of his room. His powers unleashed, causing one of the largest winter storms of the year. He tried to rein in his emotions, to keep the storms from getting out of hand as he sobbed. All he wanted was to make Bunny happy and it ended in an argument like no other.

For a week Bunny stayed away until Jack's anger calmed and the storms ceased and then spent the next two weeks trying to make up for it. Jack didn't bring the subject up again until early March, as Bunny was preparing the last of his eggs for Easter. He was getting antsy. North had found all that he needed for the spell and was just waiting for the go ahead. No one else knew what he was up to. This time rather than arguing Bunny simply placed the egg he had been painting on the table between them and walked away. After that Jack dropped the subject altogether.

Why he did what he did next he would never fully understand. He went to North just after Easter. Mating season was fast approaching and it was the one time when he knew Bunny would lose control and no longer object – if Jack found the courage to tell him what he was up to. He schooled himself as he knocked on the office door, knowing the North would be at work with the new year's toy designs. Sure enough when he opened the door North was pouring over some blue prints, his pencil moving over the paper with astonishing speed. A block of ice sat on the nearby work bench. He looked from his work to Jack a happy smile.

"Ah…Jack, perfect timing. Come, tell me what you think," he said standing and giving Jack his seat. "It's another of those transforming robots boys seem so fond of. I'll be starting to crave it shortly."

"It's great," Jack said, impressed. "Jamie would love it."

North smiled proudly. "I thought he might." He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "So how might I help you, Jack?"

He hesitated a moment before diving into the reason for his visit. It was the first time he would lie to North right out. "Bunny and I decided to give it a try," he said quickly, not looking his elder in the eye.

"Oh, I was under the impression he was against it. Yesterday when he visited he-"

"He changed his mind," Jack said quickly. "We talked and he agreed if we were going to do it then it's best during mating season since his powers stronger and we'll be at it like…well bunnies."

"Oh," North said, surprised after the rant Bunny had given him only the day before for encouraging Jack. But the Pooka was known for mood swings as mating season neared. It wouldn't really surprise him that his friend changed his mind. "Alright. I made the spell simple, not chanting just a strong dose of belief and want and a touch of alchemy." He pulled out a small pouch from a locked cabinet and poured its contents on his desk. At first glance they looked like small candies, little colorful M&Ms, but they had a minty scent. "Creating a womb is not an easy task and can be quite painful if done very quickly, so I created these. Take only one a day until gone and a suitable womb will form in your belly. Now this is the tricky part." He placed a small box in front of Jack and removed the lid. Two pieces of dark chocolate sat in the decorated box. "This will help pool your magic together so that the child can be formed. Not like how a male and female would normally form a child but with Bunny being a Pooka this should allow an egg to form and semen to come together."

"Okay, I'm not sure about biology but wouldn't one of use need to be female for an egg?"

"Ah…the great thing about Pookas, they're shapeshifters," North explained. "Bunny can change his sex if he so wished. The egg would come from him."

Jack shook his head, thoroughly confused. "What?"

North laughed, packing everything up and handing it to Jack. "Bunny and his secrets. He should be the one carrying the child, not you, but he is very dominate and over protective of you. He would not want to be out of commission for the month or so the pregnancy will take."

"Only a month?" Jack asked surprised. "That's great! Alrighty then, I'm off to the Warren." He popped one of the little pills in his mouth. "Thanks again, North."

"You're welcome, Jack. Remember, wait a few days before taking the chocolate. The womb needs to form first," North instructed as he sat back at his desk, a happy smile on his jolly face at the thought of one or more kits running around the workshop.

Jack smiled as he headed to his room. He stashed everything in his nightstand and began tidying his room again before heading off to give the world one last dusting of snow. Easter was only two days away and he hoped the snow stuck around long enough for when Bunny starting hiding his eggs. As much as the Pooka complained about it the white powder was a beautiful contrast to the colorful eggs. Plus there was no better way to get the Easter Bunny worked up then to mess with his holiday.

. . .

"Where is he?" Bunny snarled, storming into the Globe Room where Pitch was monitoring the large golden globe, taking in the new purple lights that represented his new Believers. Bunny skidded to a stop next to him, took one look at the Globe then glared at the dark spirit.

Not bothering to look away from the globe, Pitch gesture to the left. "Just darted toward his room. You missed him by only a few seconds."

Growling, Bunny leapt off the rail, bouncing off the central column to the residential floor, picking up Jack's scent and chasing after it. Pitch rolled his eyes and went back to admiring the slowly growing number of lights.

"Frost!" Bunny yelled, slamming the winter sprite's door open and causing Jack to leap up to the rafters above his bed, a smug look adorning his face.

"Kangaroo!" he yelled back as he stood and walked the length of the beam. "What took you so long?"

The Pooka growled, slamming the door shut. "Get down here, Frost."

"Nope," Jack teased, making a show of balancing along the beam even though it was more than thick enough to support him.

"Get that scrawny butt down here now!"

"Uh-huh."

Growling Bunny leapt to the beam only to miss the youth as he jumped down.

"Why so testing? It's not as if the kids didn't find all your eggs and had a fabulous snowball fight in the process. Not like it was a blizzard or anything," Jack teased, landing on his bed. He let out a startle laugh as he was tackled to the bed, pinned down under Bunny's weight.

"You're a brat, Frost," Bunny growled. "Messing with my holiday just to get laid."

"Nah, just for the chase. Sex is a bonus I've come to count on. You bring any of that six-arm chocolate?"

Large paws tugged at his clothes, yanking off his pants and shoving the shirt up his chest. "Not this time, mate. You've been naughty and I'm gonna see to you being thoroughly punished." He reached for the nightstand to get the lube when he came upon the small box of chocolate. He pulled it out and sat it on Jack's chest as he opened it. "What's this?" he asked, sitting back on his hunches.

Jack's eyes widened. He should have put those somewhere else for another night or two until he finished the other stuff. He was only half way through the bag. Oh well. "I wanted to try my hand at making chocolate. North helped me."

Bunny's brows rose, a slightly hurt look in his eyes. "Why not ask me? Chocolates my specialty."

Reaching up to smooth one brow he smiled sweetly. "I wanted to surprise you. I know you don't really eat chocolate much but I really want to know what you think. I made one for you and one for me." He plucked up one and popped it in his mouth, humming at the delicious minty taste.

Bunny gave him a pained look before sniffing the piece of chocolate, his nose twitch. Then, hesitantly, he picked up his piece and took a bite, letting the chocolate melt on his tongue, his brows coming together to critic the sweet before eating the rest. He paused, fearful of the side effects but other than a sudden sugar rush and rise of his libido he was fine.

"Well?" Jack asked, still pretending he had made it.

"A little too much mint," Bunny said kissing him. He pulled the shirt off Jack, tossing it aside and grabbing the lube from the nightstand. "Next time ask me, I'll show you how to do it properly. Now where were we? Oh yes, punishment." He slicked up his cock, lining it up to Jack's entrance before changing his mind and flipping Jack onto his hands and knees. He spread Jack's legs wide and settled between before thrust forward, his hard length hitting Jack's rear and inner thighs, tormenting him for a few minutes before ramming that length deep into that tight hole.

Jack cried out, not properly prepared despite how much he wanted this. It's was Bunny's way of punishing him whenever he pulled a stunt like messing with his holiday or eggs. Sometimes Jack just did it to be punished because even though he wasn't prepared Bunny always made sure his length was good and slick before entering. Bunny ignored his erection, his arms wrapped around Jack's shoulders as he began pounding into him, good, deep, hard and fast, the beginning of his rut becoming apparent if not a little early. But then the last few weeks had been hard on their relationship as Bunny hurried to finish preparing his eggs and Jack trying to make winter last just a little longer. It was obvious the Pooka missed him. He rammed into Jack, over and over, his length rubbing Jack's prostrate but not focusing on it. The sound of grunting, desperate moans and flesh slapping against flesh filled the room.

Jack felt suddenly flushed, his head clouded in a mix of pleasure and something else. His vision became blurry and a fire built in his belly. At the same time he felt needy and he began thrusting back, impaling himself on Bunny's length as he thrust forward.

"Harder!" he demanded, his body demanding more. "Deeper, good MiM, Aster, deeper!"

Grasping the head board, Bunny's hips moved with animal speed, slamming into Jack with more ferocity than even after having the six-armed chocolate. He wanted to bury himself in Jack, fuck him until he came out the other side. He wanted…his mind grew fuzzy, his need beyond anything he felt before. He felt as if he was wearing a cock ring even though he knew he wasn't. He simply couldn't get enough and neither could Jack by the look of things.

"What was in that chocolate?" he growled. When Jack only growled back, impaling himself once more Bunny gave in to his animal and plowed into Jack, making him scream and beg. He filled his young lover over and over again, as if something pulled at his testicles, pumping his seed deep into Jack until there was nothing left to him. He collapsed on Jack, exhausted and confused but any questions he had quickly vanished as sleep dragged him under after a hard day of work and such vigorous sex.

Jack lay in his arms, his hand over the strange tingling warmth filling his belly. It wasn't the same feeling he got when Bunny would fill him to the brim, although he was well filled with his love's seed. This was different. He smiled, cuddling up to Bunny. He could feel the magic moving through him. He was positive North's spell had worked. He and Bunny were going to be fathers.

* * *

**I hope this reasoning makes sense. **


	10. Chapter 10

As foolish as it may have been, Jack finished the last of the little M&M like pills as quickly as he could the next day. Other than a small tummy ache he seemed fine. Better than fine even. He felt wired, as if he had more energy than ever before, even at the height of winter. And his libido was…well he was able to put Bunny to shame.

The Easter Bunny who prided himself in being prepared for anything was not prepared for the ice elf to speed into the Warren and tackle him to the ground as he was preparing the garden for the following years crops. He found himself laying in the dark soil with an arm full of Jack Frost. There were no pleasantries, no asking how the other was. Jack just went to work, kissing Bunny possessively as his fingers kneaded his groin, seeking out all those tender areas that drove the Pooka wild even as he stripped other his clothes with one hand and Bunny's help. The moment he was nude he switched positions, his knees braced above Bunny's shoulders and stiff erection right above his mouth as Jack deep throated his love. He sucked long and hard, coaxing loud moans from Bunny even as he raised his head to suckle Jack's erection. He alternated between suckling and licking Jack's length and rimming him until the youth was practically riding his face.

Jack moaned, rocking into Bunny's mouth as he sucked on his cocked. This was good but he wanted more, he wanted Bunny inside him. He let go his love's length, giving the head a little lick as it slid out of his mouth. He thrust himself into Bunny's mouth twice more before pulling out and turning to straddle his hips. He didn't wait to prepare himself, didn't care if that hard length was slick enough with his saliva before impaling himself. His body shuddered in delight as he was filled, that large cock rubbing his prostrate and ramming the back of his inner walls. He was filled to the hilt and while it felt good it wasn't enough, he wanted more. He began moving, alternating with rocking and bouncing, his fingers caressing Bunny's chest and stomach as he bent down and kissed the Pooka.

Bunny chuckled, running his paws through Jack's hair. "I thought my rut was starting soon, not yours," he teased, thrusting slowly up into him.

"Harder," Jack begged. He pulled at the fur, desperate for more.

Untangling those long fingers from his fur, Bunny moved them up so that they were digging into the soil instead then grasped Jack's hips and increased his thrusts, aiming for the prostrate.

Jack moaned, his head falling back. "Yes! There…uh..oh…Aster, more! I need more!" he cried even as his back arched. He came hard, covering his and Bunny's chests in cum but he wasn't done, not even close. He began riding the older Guardian harder, raising his hips high until only the tip of Bunny was in him then falling back down over and over again, faster and harder until Bunny was chanting his name, thrusting up just as hard as Jack came down. Then Jack came a second time. His muscles tightened, milking Bunny until his cum shot into him, filling him to the brim and covering both their groins.

Bunny's breathing was shaky as he held Jack to his chest. "Okay, Snowflake, not that I'm complaining but what was that?" he asked.

Jack looked up, a cheeky smile adorning his cute face. "Just missed you. Want to go again?"

Blinking, Bunny just stared at him. "Again?" He grinned. "Alright, if you think you can handle it, mate."

Jack laughed. "Oh, you know I can handle it," he teased.

Hugging him tightly, the Pooka rolled over until Jack was laying in the soft damp soil, Bunny already ready hard again and plowing the teen into the ground. The boy thrashed and wiggled, demanding more and clinging to him, more vocal than usual and it turned Bunny on more. He pounded into Jack for hours, every time he thought they were done Jack would give him head until he was ready again. He had never seen the boy so needy and demanding but he loved every second of it.

For almost a week it went on like this. Jack needing to be fucked two, three times a day in every position possible, right to the point of breaking Jack's bed yet again, much to North's displeasure. Bunny promised to build a new one but until then they threw the mattress and blankets on the floor and made do. The Yetis removed the broken frame, George grumbling and complaining the whole time but it didn't dampen their mood or lust, not even when North threaten to kick them out, although it was hard to take him seriously with that silly knowing grin plastered on his face.

After that first week things seemed to calm done a little and Jack was able to leave Bunny alone for more than an hour or two. His belly had just begun to harden, not yet noticeable to anyone but himself and North who gave him his check-ups. The kits were strong and healthy and everything was going well. Or so Jack thought.

Since it was still early spring the weather was still cool enough for Jack to travel to Burgess and visit Jamie and his friends, all now in their early teens but still strong Believers. It wasn't unusual for a freak snow storm to hit the town in the April so when the first flakes began to fall just as school was getting out the kids hurried to Jack's pond to hang out with their favorite Guardian.

"Jack!" Sophie yelled jumping into his arms as soon as she was close enough.

Jack caught her with a surprised humph, a sudden pain in his stomach nearly making him double over. He quickly schooled his face when he saw Jamie's sudden worry and gave everyone a big smile, chalking the strange pain to the kits growing within him and making a note not to pick Sophie up until after they were born. Regardless, he held the little girl tightly.

"Hey, Soph, was Bunny good to you this year?" he asked, kneeling to her height.

She beamed at the mention of the Easter Bunny. "A whole basket!" she squealed. "And you brought snow! It was so pretty."

Jack smiled. "You see? I tell Bunny that all the time and he insists it's spring and there shouldn't be any snow. I'm going have you set him straight. How does that sound?"

Her smile grew. "Okay."

Caleb and Claude gave him a fist bumped. "Hey, man, good to see you. We haven't seen much this year."

Jack shrugged. "Been pretty busy this year."

"You okay?" Pippa asked, looking up at him and studying his eyes. "You look tired."

"Yeah, under your eyes are really dark. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Cupcake asked, pushing his bangs out of his face. She was taller than the rest, an inch or two more than Jack, and not afraid to invade his personal space when she thought something was wrong.

Jack laughed. "I'm fine," he assured. "Just a lot of late nights helping North."

She didn't seem convinced but Monty was bouncing excitedly next to her. "Really, what new toys is he planning?"

"You need to wait until Christmas, Monty," Jack reminded him. "I'm not going back on the Naughty List by giving away his secrets but I can say they're the coolest yet."

"Yes!" Claude and Caleb cheered, high fiving each other.

When his eyes caught Jamie's he gave a weak smile at the younger boy's concern. "How about you, kiddo, anything new and exciting?"

The boy shrugged. "I got an A on my math exam."

"Cool." Jack smiled brightly, hopping to ease Jamie's worry. "So what do you say to a free for all?" he asked, bending down he gather a handful of snow. He winced as pain tore at his stomach again. Okay, bending was out of the question. Again he hid his pain with a smile and before anyone could ask what was wrong, started pelting the kids with snowballs and laughing as he got Jamie in the face.

The kids all joined in, throwing snowballs at each other, forming teams and even making snowmen. But soon enough parents were calling and they started leaving one by one until there was only Jamie who had sent his sister ahead of him with Pippa and Cupcake.

"Jack, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw Jack's brows crease.

The winter sprite shook his head. "I'm fine, just some bad eggnog," he joked. "I think one of the elves spiked it again."

Jamie looked even more concern. "Maybe you should lay down and rest a bit."

Jack was about to object when another bout of pain hit him. His knees felt week and nausea filled him. He felt as if he was going to be sick. "Maybe you're right."

The child slid one of Jack's arms over his shoulder and guided him toward his house and, without anyone noticing he was holding up an invisible – at least to adults and non-Believers – being, took Jack to his room and laid him on his bed. The Guardian of Fun looked paler than usual as he curled onto his side, clenching his belly and moaning softly. Jamie didn't know what to do for him. Whenever he was sick or had a stomach ache his mother would give him warm soup or a hot water bottle to hold against his belly. All he could do could was rub Jack's back and ask what he could do to help.

Jack only grew worse, curling into himself as he began to cry. "It hurts," he moaned.

Jamie pressed an ice cold cloth to his flushed face, trying to cool his friend down. "Should I try and contact Bunny?" he asked only to have Jack shake his head. "Did you bring one of North's snow globes?" Another shake of the head. Jamie was at a loss. They could wait until the Sandman came but that was still hours away and Jack needed help now.

Then Jack did the most peculiar thing, he slid a hand into the shadow between the bed and nightstand, his lips moving in a silent whisper before passing out. Scared, Jamie sat next to him, fearful that whatever was wrong with his friend might cost him his life. He pulled his knees to his chest and rock back and forth. Bed time couldn't come fast enough.

He almost fell off his bed when a tall dark form stepped out of the shadows. He looked vaguely familiar but at that moment Jamie didn't care. He jumped to his feet, getting between the dark figure and Jack.

Pitch snorted. "Always so brave," he said, glaring down at Jack's first Believer. "Even when afraid. Admirable. Now why am I here?"

Jamie's brows rose in surprise. "You're the Boogeyman?" he asked softly.

Pitch would have laughed if his gaze didn't fall upon Jack at that moment. He gently pushed Jamie aside and knelt next to the bed. "Jack?" he asked softly, brushing the fringe of bangs from his eyes. "What happened to him?"

Jamie worried his bottom lip. "I don't know. He said he drank some bad eggnog but I think he lied. He's been doubled up pain for hours. I was waiting for Sandy."

The Boogeyman gave a curt nod, gently rolling Jack onto his back and looking him over. He lifted the shirt to inspect his stomach, his brows furrowing as he took in the slightly swollen belly and stretched skin. While that was worrying – considering Jack's tiny form which never changed no matter how much he ate – what truly disconcerting was the strange sense of magic coming from it. He placed a hand just over it, not quite touching the skin but hovering a millimeter above. He took in the strange magical signature, his eyes closing as he focused. He sensed Jack's winter magic but also Bunnymund's. It was mixed together to form something new and unique, something Pitch had not sensed since the Golden Age.

His eyes shot open, wide with fear and rage. No. It wasn't possible. He had forbid it.

"What's wrong with him?" Jamie asked, his voice tiny and pleading.

Pitch scooped Jack's limp form in his arms and stood. "He's very ill," he explained, holding the teen tightly to his chest. "I will return him to North. He will be fine in time."

Without explaining further, he stepped into the shadows. But rather than transporting to Santoff Claussen he went to the Warren. There was a certain Easter Bunny that he needed to kill or at least retrieve before going to the North Pole.

E. Aster Bunnymund was again trying to get the gardens ready when Pitch stepped out of the shadows with Jack. There were no words spoken before Fearlings and nightmare sand swarmed him. He didn't even have time to draw a weapon before the sensation of falling filled him and he found himself sitting on the floor of North's infirmary.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, throwing his rake aside and strolling toward Pitch who was fussing with something at one of the beds. He froze when he saw Jack's flushed face and deathly pale arms. "Jack…" he breathed, but before he could get closer he was thrown against a wall, Pitch fingers digging into his throat, a promise of pain and death in those golden orbs.

"How dare you do this to him?" Pitch snarled, more enraged and terrifying than Bunny could ever recall.

Any smart ass remark he may have made was lost in sudden fear. Not for his own life, he cared nothing for that at the moment, if was pure unadulterated fear for his mate. "What's wrong with him?" he asked only to have to be slammed into the wall once more. His entire body hurt. His head ached and he was seeing stars but still he persisted. "What did I do?"

Pitch glared at him, reading his fear and his mind, trying to discover the truth. Bunny could feel his fear as well and it scared him even more. What happened to Jack that would frighten and enrage the Nightmare King?

"You don't know," Pitch finally said, dropping him. He stepped back, the rage gone and replaced by fear. The shadows leapt at him, licking at his fear. "But how..?" He glanced back at Jack and the Yeti that was now tending to him. "Find North," he ordered before turning to another. "Open the windows, he needs cold. Move it." He sent his black sand to hurry the process, opening every window in the infirmary until the temperature dropped and Jack's restlessness ceased.

Bunny picked himself off the ground. "What is going on? What wrong with my Jack?" he demanded, going to his love's side.

The shade growled, pacing the room. "It seems Jack is a bigger fool than I anticipated. I thought I made it clear this was far too dangerous for him to do. He's as persistent as Lunar."

"Just get to the point."

Pitch glared at him before grabbing Jack's shirt and lifting it up to reveal the swollen belly. "Your Jack is pregnant."

Bunny felt faint. He backed away until his back was to the wall, shaking his head. "No…I…I cast spells to prevent that from ever happening."

"Obviously he found a way around that." Pitch returned to his pacing. He stroked his chin, his thoughts racing as he tried to piece this together. "This is a complicated spell. Jack could not do this by himself, only an accomplished wizard could perform such a spell. It takes times and-"

"NORTH!" Bunny snarled as the double doors opened and said Guardian hurried through. He barely got a foot in before Bunny was on him, knocking him to the ground and thoroughly thrashing him. "How could you? He's just a boy! My mate! How could you do this to him?"

Pitch was impressed. It took three Yetis to get him off North, all of which sustained serious injuries. He kicked and screamed as they dragged him off their leader, uttering curses and promises of revenge. North stared at him in confusion as he nursed his jaw, but when he saw Jack curled up on the bed understanding dawned on him.

"Bunny, please calm yourself," he said soothingly as he went to check on Jack. "Kits are growing well, no?"

"Bastard!" Bunny snarled, trying to break the Yetis hold on him.

North was thoroughly confused as he checked Jack's belly. "Why are you so angry, Jack said…" His eyes widened and he cursed in his home language.

"You've been had, North," Pitch said sternly, coming to Jack's other side.

The Russian looked at Bunny apologetically. "You did not know of this?"

"I've spent five centuries preventing this, why would I let him take such a risk?" The Pooka yelled. "Humans can't birth Pookas, regardless if he's a spirit. His body can't handle it, he's too small."

"We have to abort," Pitch suddenly said, a knife of black sand forming in one hand, the other on Jack's stomach.

Bunny's eyes grew wide full of sudden horror as memories of his people dying at Pitch's hands filled him. No he was threatening his mate and their unborn kits. _"No!"_ he yelled, struggling against the Yetis. He got one arm free and without thought kicked out, knocking him back before twisting his body under the other and using its size and weight against him, flipping him over and freeing himself. He leapt across the room, smashing into Pitch before the knife could touch Jack's pale flesh. He bared his teeth at the shade, snarling low in his throat as his hackles rose, his claws digging into the wooden floor and ear pressed to his skull.

For his part Pitch looked thoroughly frightened by the sudden turn of events and he left the black knife turn back into sand. And raised his hands to show he was unarmed. "Aster, if we don't abort now they'll kill him," he said softly, trying to calm him down. "The womb isn't big enough. If they grow any larger they will all die. Think about, Aster. It's them or him."

North was thoroughly confused. "Womb should be big enough. Bunny, when did Jack give you chocolate?"

One ear rose and twisting toward North. "What chocolate?"

"Special chocolate just for you and him."

Bunny tried to think past the rage filling him at someone harming his beloved. "Easter," he finally said.

North did a quick count then cursed again. "Six days too soon. Oh, Jack, what have you done?" He sighed, sitting next to the bed with his head in his hands. "Aster, Kozmotis is correct. We have no choice."

Bunny inhaled sharply, looking from Pitch to North and back, shaking his head as tears filled his eyes. "No…_No!_" He got to his feet. "There's another way...there has to be another way." He mind raced, trying to remember his own culture, or the times when his people females couldn't carry to term. The elders would help, they would… He held his head, trying to think. What did the elders do? How did they save the kits and mothers? It involves spells and… He couldn't think, it was so long ago, he was so young the last time it happened. "We can move them," he said suddenly.

"What?" North asked. "That's impossible."

Bunny shook his head. "My magic can sustain them."

"They're not old enough to survive outside the womb," North objected.

"Not unless moved to another."

The Guardian of Wonder just stared at him, full of confusion and awe at the concept. "But who? Tooth is tinier than Jack."

"Me."

North was floored at first and it took several moments to restart his brain and remember than Bunny was a Pooka and able to change his form, even create a womb within himself. "Would it work?"

"Yes," Pitch said, dusting his robes off but more at ease. "In fact, it was done when Aster was a kit. His mother had complications after a Dream Pirate attack on their village. Before I became the Nightmare King."

Bunny nodded. He barely remembered his father telling him the story when he was little. He raked his mind, trying to remember the spell, trying to channel his powers and think of what was needed. He let his power stretch out and touch Jack, feeling his distress and that of the two small beings with him. Two! Two perfect strong Pookas residing in his belly. A small smile pulled at his lips as he let his power run over them. They were happy and warm but their space was becoming limited. They had no space to move and were becoming cramp. He reassured them that all was well and settled their frantic movements.

His knees felt weak and he suddenly felt giddy as he sat down. "Two," he whispered. "There's two. They're beautiful. That crazy kid did it." He laughed suddenly. "I can't believe it."

"Bunny," North said gently, placing a hand on his paw. "What should we do?"

He stared at the beautiful being laying on the bed before them and the wonder hidden within his stomach. "I'm going to carry them the rest of the way," he said firmly. "Then you're removing the womb."

North nodded, getting up to fetch his tools.

Bunny turned to Pitch. "Can you put him under further…without causing nightmares?"

The shade shook his head. "I can put him into a coma and keep his mind blank but that's the best I can do for him."

Taking a deep breath Bunny again focused his magic into Jack and their children. It was going to take everything he had to sustain all four of them through this. The only one amongst who had any true knowledge of what they needed to do was Pitch Black and that was a frightening thought. It was one thing to have Pitch as a Guardian it was another to have to put his trust in the very person who wiped out his race.

Pushing past those negative thoughts he focused on the kits, wrapping his magic around them as North began preforming a C-section on Jack. He felt Jack's pain and it tore at his heart. He tried to think past it, keep his mind on the task at hand as he initiated the change in his body. It had been millennia since he done anything like this without the use of chocolate. It hurt rearranging his stomach to form a suitable womb. Then the sting of Pitch's blade entering his stomach was almost enough to make him black out. Then there was the rush of magic. It slammed into him with such force that he felt as if he was thrown back and his hold on the kits faltered. Then all went black.

"They're safe," Pitch told North, catching Bunny as he collapsed. He laid the Pooka on another bed and began healing the deep wound over his stomach.

North only gave a nod as he worked on Jack, removing the womb and ensuring no serious damage occurred to the child before stitching him up. He poured his own magic into Jack, keeping him stable and encouraging his body to heal. It would take time but Jack would be back to himself in a few weeks. Whether or not his and Bunny's relationship survived was another story.


	11. Chapter 11

When Jack awoke two days later it was to a dull ache in his stomach and the horrifying feeling of emptiness. He knew without a doubt that his babies were gone and an overwhelming loneliness filled him. Tears stung the back of his eyes, the urge to break down almost too much to ignore. He had failed. Pitch was right, he was too weak to even give Bunny that one ounce of happiness. He messed up, just like everything else he did. Biting back a sob he opened his eyes and stared at the Moon above him. Moon? His eyes darted around the room, taking in the rafters and blue walls. He was in his room, MiM shining down on him through his skylight.

Then he heard the voices, hushed but louder than his pained mind could take at the moment. The voices, two to be process, were getting louder as one – Toothiana, he noted – started yelling at the other – North, he faintly realized, his eyes closing once more. He barely made out their words only the anger and sorrow behind them. Tooth knew, he realized, understanding her anger, and was taking it out on North for helping him attempt to give Bunny a child. He heard North apologize and try to explain only to gain more of her err. He fought to open his eyes once more but it was getting harder. The grainy feel of sand brushed over his eyes, lulling him back to sleep. Images of Bunny and small, baby Pookas danced through his mind. The dream was beautiful and Jack wept at the fact that it would never come true.

. . .

"Thanks, Sandy," Bunny murmured, curled up on a mound of pillows next to Jack's mattress, basking in MiM's glow. His stomach was still tender but he was able to move around now. They had moved Jack to his room where MiM could help heal him while Sandy and Pitch took turns monitoring his dreams. The boy had woken twice now, both with a deep sense of depression and subconsciously knowing the kits were no longer in him.

It didn't help that Tooth was yelling at North at the top of her lungs, brandishing a sword she had stolen from the Russian's mantel and threatening to take his head. They had held off telling her for this very reason. She was as protective of Jack as the rest of them and learning that North had been the one to help Jack with this hair brain scheme had set her on a war path, far angrier than when Pitch stole her mini-fairies. She was like a mother to Jack and no one harmed her baby, intentionally or not.

North had his hands up, trying to pacify her as he explained yet again what had happened. "See, not my fault," he said with an innocent smile.

"Not your fault?" she yelled, backing him to the door. "Did you think that maybe you should talk to them together, especially after Bunny said no to the whole thing? Now look what happened!"

"Tooth, please. Simple misunderstanding. Jack will be fine."

"Misunder…" Her violet eyes flashed and voice grew in intensity. She gave a war cry, the sword rising over her shoulder, ready to swing.

"Oi, Sheila, mind decapitating him somewhere else, preferably where Jack wake up to," Bunny called, making her pause. "He be a mite bit upset seeing his Da's lifeless body on his bedroom floor."

Tooth gasped, suddenly dropping the sword, her hands going to her mouth as if just realizing what she was about to do. She zipped away from North to hover over Jack, her eyes wide and fearful. "Oh my gosh! Did I wake him? Please say I didn't wake him."

Sandy smiled sadly at her, indicating she had but only for a few moments. She gave a sigh of relief and sank to the foot of the bed.

Pitch sighed in disappointed me. "I would have paid good money to see you take North's head."

She glared at him but said nothing as her shoulders fell. She gazed worriedly at Jack, wringing her hands together as Baby Tooth darting about his face. Frowning, Pitch plucked the small fairy out of the air and deposited her in her mother's hands.

"He's trying to heal, he doesn't need you buzzing around his face," he reprimanded only to have the humming bird like being stab him hand with her long beak and squeak angrily at him. His hand flexed into a fist but he kept his anger in check. "Nasty little thing."

Tooth hugged her mini-self to her. "If you weren't so mean-"

Pitch's face darkened and he opened his mouth to retort when Bunny finally snapped. "Enough!" he yelled, standing and pushing back the wooziness that made him want to curl up next to Jack and tell everyone else where to go. Sandy gave a panicked look as Bunny's knees shook, looking ready to collapse at any moment. "All of you, out," Bunny growled. "Go bicker somewhere else. Anywhere else. Jack needs to heal and I'm sick of hearing you all."

At the wide surprised looks his friends gave his shoulders squared and he took a firm stance. "OUT. NOW!"

North's eyes grew even wider and it took a shove from Pitch to get him moving. "You don't want to be going up against a pregnant Pooka, old man."

Tooth hesitated, hovering above the bed, her eyes sparkling with tears. "But…"

Sighing, Bunny gave her a gentle smile. "I'll call you when he wakes up. You can give him a tongue lashing too, just no swords."

She smiled weakly, wiping away a tear. "Okay."

Sandy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his dreamsand forming images above his head. Jack would be waking up soon, the wound from the C-section almost completely healed thanks to MiM. Bunny mouthed a thank you, making the dreamweaver smile.

Once they were gone Bunny climbed onto the bed and curled next to Jack, absently stroking his love's hair as he pulled Jack into his arms. The youth murmured in his sleep, his arms wrapping around Bunny's waist, face burying under his chin and a leg slipped between his. Bunny smiled, purring softly at the feel of his love in his arms.

"'M sorry," a small, sleepy voice said as he had many times since the kits were removed from Jack. The small pale body began to shake in Bunny's arms as the youth began waking up. His hands curled into fur as sobs raked Jack's body. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I tried…"

"Shh…Snowflake," Bunny said, hugging him tighter. Maybe he should have had Sandy keep Jack under a little longer. The boy was obviously distraught but that was to be expected giving the circumstances. "Everything's going to be alright."

Jack shook his head, pushing himself up to look at Bunny. "No…I did something terrible and didn't tell you and now…it's gone." His hand fell to his belly and he sniffled. "I…"

Bunny took his hand and placed it on his own belly. "They're fine," he assured, smiling at Jack's bewildered eyes.

"They?" His eyes widened. "They're fine? In you? How?" His eyes widened further when he felt a sudden movement, just small but nonetheless there.

"It's a long story. However, you owe me an explanation."

Jack's face fell and he stared at Bunny's stomach, his hand caressing the fur as he marveled over the fact that their kits were still alive and safe in Bunny. "I want to make you happy," he said softly, not able to meet his gaze. "You love kids."

Sighing, Bunny sat up to kiss his forehead. "That fact that I said no meant nothing, huh?"

He bit his lip and shrugged. "I tried talking to you about it but you were being stubborn."

"For good reason."

Another little shrug. "You'll make a great dad."

"Not the point, love. You tricked me."

"Sorry…I didn't want to." He stared at Bunny's belly. "Does it hurt?"

"No, just a little tingly," he said, his paw over Jack's hand. "You didn't follow North's instructions, that's why you were in so much pain. The womb never formed properly and the kits were growing too fast. It could have killed you."

"I'm sorry."

Taking Jack's face in both his paws and made the sprite look up. "Jack, sweetheart, I love you. I love everything about you but you were warned not just from me but Pitch as well about how dangerous this is. We've only been together for just over a year. Yes, we're mated for life and I will never leave you but there's no reason to rush into something like this. Maybe, in a few years we could have done this right."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have carried the kits from the beginning. You never would have had to go through all this."

"But I wanted to," Jack objected, sitting up. He stared at his hands as they played with Bunny's tummy fur. "I thought…wait, how can you carry the kits? You're male, too. Did you use a spell?"

Bunny chuckled. "I'm a Pooka, Snowflake, I can change my form. Why do you think I became a small bunny when I lost my powers? It's not my true form but it is one I've taken when week…or after eating some _really_ bad chocolate. Anyway, I can change my sex if need be. Didn't North explain any of that to you?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't think it was really possible. So are you female now 'cause that'll be really strange."

Laughing a little harder, Bunny pulled him down to kiss his nose. "No, you drango, it just means I'll have a womb for a while much like you did, only mine can handle the kits. I can still fuck you senseless."

Grinning, Jack bent down and pressed his lips to Bunny. He pulled back suddenly. "Kits? There's more than one?"

"Two to be exact."

"Two?" His eyes shone brightly at the news.

"Yes."

Jack whooped with glee, bouncing next to Bunny. He paused in surprise. He felt no pain or emptiness anymore, just joy and happiness and he swooped down for another kiss. "I'm sorry I tricked you," he said between kisses. "But you're happy now, right?"

Cupping the back of Jack's head he glared up at the sprite. "Oh I'm pissed, mate, not at the kits, I love them already, but you ever pull a stunt like that again I will beat your sorry ass…and not in the fun way."

Swallowing hard, Jack nodded.

"And," Bunny continued, keeping a firm hold on the back of Jack's neck. "You're making this up to me. That means working on my gardens for the next few weeks, seeding them and keeping my googies in check."

"Okay," Jack agreed.

"As well as anything else that I need done, especially tending to my needs…all me needs." He gave a wink with that one. "Manny spent a lot of time healing you." He ran his hand down Jack's belly and to the barely visible scar, making sure he was healed inside and out. "Looks like he did a real good job." He gave a soft laugh. "Here it is mating season and I'm carrying. What a combination."

Jack smirked. "So I get to fuck you right?"

"Wrong." He grabbed Jack's pants and yanked them to his knees as he pushed him down on all four. He got between his legs, his erection rising quickly. "By the way, Pitch and North are mighty pissed and are planning suitable punishments for you."

"What-ah!"

Bunny slammed into him. His sternum slapped against Jack's. He didn't wait for Jack to adjust just rammed into him over and over again, letting his libido go wild and his animal instincts take control. Bending over Jack, he bit and nipped at Jack's neck and shoulders. "I'm going to punish you good, love. Every day of this pregnancy is going to find your beautiful hole filled with my cock."

"Yes…please…yes," Jack moaned, pushing back.

Bunny wrapped an arm around his waist, stilling his movements. "Oh no, mate, this is my show." He gave Jack's rear a good hard slap. Jack yelped and Bunny resumed bucking into him, ramming into his walls and brushing his prostrate with bruising force. He didn't want to hurt Jack but since the kits were moved to his womb and his rut took hold of him it had been a chore not to simply rape Jack while he was recovering from his surgery. He needed his mate. He needed to pound into his love and he did so with no thought or care, only needing release. He shifted his hips, found a new angle and his hips seemed to rocket forward with incredible speed, hitting Jack's prostrate head on and causing Jack to scream. Again and again he thrust into the smaller being until his seed filled Jack and Jack's covered the sheets.

Collapsing against Jack, his belly pressed against the curve of his love's lower back, he sighed contently. He was still buried deep within those tight muscles but it was a comfortable place to be. He would fuck Jack every minute of every day until the kits were born if he had his way. Lying on his side next to Jack he began moving again, this time at a much slower pace and letting Jack move with him. For the rest of the night they made love, alternating between fast and hard to slow and gentle until exhaustion took them both, Jack cuddling up to Bunny, a hand on the Pooka's belly as his head rested on Bunny's chest.

When Jack wasn't tending to Bunny's needs, perhaps the most enjoyable punishment ever served out, he was cleaning the workshop for North, listening to a lecture about lying and tricking those who loved him, polishing every surface of every room and cleaning the reindeer stables. He was officially back on the Naughty List. If not working for North he was working for Pitch which was even harder. He dusted shelves, organized books on endless shelves, scrubbed the old iron globe in his throne room and all the cages, one of which he fell asleep in when exhaustion took hold of him. He worked the gardens in the warren and chased after eggs, trying to keep them organized while Bunny rested and watched, helping from time to time but otherwise leaving it to Jack. On more than one occasion one of the elder Guardians would find him asleep half way through his duties and Bunny teased that he was getting as bad as Sandy. It was becoming more and more common for him to collapse in bed when he was done all his duties, too exhausted to do more than give Bunny head or undress himself. He would fall asleep to Bunny fucking him and awake to it in the morning, much as he had during Bunny's rut the previous year. Jack never felt so exhausted in his life.

"It's okay, Jackie," Bunny said one night, massaging Jack's tense muscles even as he thrust into him with slow, measured strokes. "Another week and you'll be off your punishment."

"Another week and I won't be able to stand any more. I'm so tired." He laid his head on his folded arms, his rear in the air to meet Bunny's thrusts but too exhausted to do more than take it. "Hmm…that's good."

"Feel a little better?" Bunny asked. When Jack nodded he picked up his pace. His belly was getting heavy, swollen as the kits grew larger but he still needed to rut, his balls low and heavy with need. Jack gasped and moaned as he pounded into Jack, his pace growing harder and faster as he groped his mate's length and squeezed his balls. Jack shuddered and rocked with him. "That'a boy. See, no worries, I'll take good care of you."

Jack hummed, enjoying the filling and Bunny in him but no matter how hard he try he couldn't stay awake, even when the Pooka changed positions, turning him around and bouncing him on his lap. He fell asleep hugging Bunny, the feel of the kits kicking against their bellies making all the hard work he endured the last week well worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, no more stupid stunts," Jack muttered, scrubbing at another of Pitch's cages. There was only a half dozen left but they seemed to be the worse. Whatever Pitch had held captive had made a mess of it, or maybe that was years of rust and neglect. "Never again. I'd rather stay on the Naughty List for eternity than do this. What is this stuff?"

With a groan he dunked the rag back into the bucket of soapy water. Before coming to Pitch's palace he had mucked out the reindeer's stables and then spent four hours planting seeds at the Warren. He would have skipped the dark palace completely but he had only a few cages left and decided he might as well finish them. Bunny was due in a few days and he wanted to be there when the kits came. Still, this was exhausting work.

Wiping his brow with the back of his hand and spreading some of the gunk over his forehead, he yawned. He should have taken a break taken a break, maybe caught a few ZZZ before coming here. Nonetheless, he pushed on, scrubbing and cleaning, rinsing and polishing until the metal gleamed and then moving on to the next. He managed to get three more done, changing the water eight times before exhaustion took hold of him. He curled up on his side in the second last cage. A little nap wouldn't hurt. In fact it would do him a world of good. When he woke up he'd finish the last two cages then go back to the Warren where he could ravish Bunny and have his way with him. He'd fuck Bunny or let Bunny fuck him until…his eyes fell close and he sighed. Yeah, this would all be worth it just to spend the night with his Bunny. He fell asleep in the cage for the second time in as many weeks.

. . .

Bunny wandered the Warren, impressed by Jack's work. Almost all the gardens were turned and seeded, only the furthest from his borough still needed a little tending but otherwise everything was on schedule. Jack had worked hard to make sure that year's harvest would be on time. The boy was a hard worker and very dedicated to making up for tricking everyone, especially Bunny. But Jack was working himself to the bone, every night coming home – either to Santoff Claussen or the Warren – so exhausted that Bunny felt sorry for him. As much as he loved making love to Jack while he slept it wasn't the same as when the sprite was an active partner. Jack hadn't ridden him in days and barely spoken or made a sound other than soft moans and pants before promptly falling asleep. Bunny was starting to feel insulted. It didn't matter if they made love nice and slow or if he pounded into the smaller body, Jack was simply too tired to participate. Bunny missed his lively mate. He missed how vocal Jack usually was. He wanted to feel Jack's tight walls ripple with pleasure and milk his length, not this new submissive Jack who couldn't even tighten his muscles, who was too tired to cum without a lot of encouragement. After two weeks of non-stop work it was time for Jack to take a break.

Smiling, he tried to remember Jack's tight schedule. Usually, depending where he slept that night, Jack would either start at the Warren or the Workshop then move on the Pitch's palace, then end at either the Warren or Workshop, depending where he began. Bunny would meet up with him wherever the end point was and they would send the night together. However, that was about to change. Today Jack's punishment was going to end, regardless if his work was done or not. He glanced around the Warren, taking in the growing shadows. It was early evening, Jack would be a Pitch's place.

Grinning he dashed toward one of his nearest tunnels, mindful of the kits tucked safely in his swollen belly. He moved swiftly through the tunnels, not quite his usual quickness as he couldn't stay low or bend as far as would normally. Still he sprinted through the tunnel, popping up in the dark lair of his former enemy within a matter of minutes. He sniffed the air, trying to pick up Jack's scent. The underground palace was vast and Jack seemed to be everywhere. Dark marble floor gleamed and walls sparkled. Everything had a fresh, lemony smell to it. It was a vast contrast to the usual dank feel the place had. He pounded through the vast corridors and to each floor, taking it the amount of work Jack had done. The iron globe sparkled, scrubbed clean and polished, tiny purple lights glowing brightly amongst white, blue, green, yellow and violet, looking almost like a brightly lit Christmas ornament. Above it hung the iron and lead cages that once held prisoners. They two gleamed as if new. No wonder Jack was so tired - Pitch had really put him to work. Not even North had punished Jack this hard, but then if it wasn't for North none of this would be happening, regardless if Jack lied to him. He ran a paw over his stomach and the two kits moving restlessly within him.

"Okay, ya ankl'bittahs, where's your da?" he muttered.

He already searched just about every corner of the palace, having a hard time picking up Jack's scent with all the cleaners. His nose twitched as he gazed up at the cages. Dozens upon dozens of cages all cleaned and gleaming except two. His grin grew. Well, this might would different. The cages were high up but not too high for him to reach. Crouching low he leapt up, bounding against the nearest wall and rebounded toward the cage. He almost missed, unaccustomed the extra weight in his belly, and grabbed franticly at the bars, causing the cage to swing and the water in the bucket to slosh about, some spilling and splashing him in the face.

"Bugger!" he cursed, shaking his head. "Stupid idea." With a growl be pulled himself up until he was settled next to Jack's groggy form, both wet and covered in icky grey, lemon smelling water. Bunny glared at the gunk staining his formerly pristine fur. "What is this stuff?" he asked as Jack rubbed his eyes. "How can you sleep on it?"

As the swinging slowed, Jack settled back to sleep, as if not noticing Bunny or the water, not the least bit bothered by it. Dark circles under his eyes and smudges of dirt marred his perfectly pale skin. He clothes were stained from the filth that clung to the cages. He was tempted to move Jack, take him out of the cage and to the safety of the ground below. But the jump to the cage had taken more out of Bunny than he cared to admit and rather than scooping Jack up and making away with him he lay next to him and waited for the pounding of his heart to slow. He frowned as his fur was coated in the cold water, no doubt caused by Jack's power or however long it had sat as the youth slept. Jack must be exhausted to fall asleep in such a strange place.

All plans to screw his mate in the cage fled his mind as he winced at the growing movements of the kits, their tiny claws seemingly tearing at his insides, most likely caused by their fright when he leapt at the cage. He rubbed a paw over his belly, trying to calm them. The kicking slowly lessened. Spooned around Jack's sleeping form, he pulled love tightly against him so his belly pressed against Jack's back and his groin was firmly against his beautifully sculpted rear. This felt nice. The kits seemed to fall asleep at their father's closeness, their painful clawing ceasing. Bunny grinned, he liked having Jack so close too. And now that the kits were calm he wanted to get even closer.

With practiced ease he undid Jack's pants and slid them off, revealing his perfect ass and long legs. He had hoped Jack would be awake for this. He so wanted to fuck the boy against the bars, but even the slight rocking of the cage churned Bunny's stomach. Heights were never his thing. Still hormones dictated he needed a good shag and here his mate was all snug in his arms. So taking the tube of lube from his harness – which he made sure was always on him now, never know where they might be when the urge might take them – and lathered Jack's entrance and his hard length. Lining up to that sweet hole Bunny pushed in. Oh, he was tight even if his muscles were relaxed. Of course it would always be like that, seeing as Jack died as a virgin. No matter how much he pounded into that hole it will never change. The muscles would loosen as they fucked but always tighten again, making Jack just as perfect and seemingly innocent as before, and Bunny loved every moment of it.

Jack murmured in his sleep, absently pushing down on that hard length and gasping as his prostrate was brushed.

"Yeah, Jackie," Bunny breathed against his ear as the boy struggled between consciousness and sleep. He thrust deeper, harder as he yanked off Jack's t-shirt. He then wrapped an arm around his chest, resting it on his shoulder as Jack couldn't move away. His free paw teased the teen's slowly hardening member, a claw dipping into the slit and gaining another moan from Jack. "That's how you like it, huh? My cock up that gorgeous ass of yours? Come on, baby, tell me what you like."

It felt incredibly naughty doing this in Pitch's lair, in a cage that most likely held many prisoners over the centuries. The idea of Pitch catching them – which wouldn't be the first time just never in his realm – was a turn on. His hips pistoned forward, balls slapping against Jack's.

"Aster…" Jack moaned, his back arching. He reached for his length only to have his hand slapped away.

"Nah huh, no touching yourself," Bunny chastised. "That's mine to play with."

"Aster, please…"

Bunny chuckled. "Please what? Fuck you senseless? Done." His paw squeezed Jack's base before letting it go long enough to fetch the new cock ring he had designed for his love.

"Aster, no," Jack breathed as he felt Bunny slip the cold metal down his length and over his scrotum. He groaned when the Pooka pumped his length, making sure he was good and hard and the ring tight. "Geez, Aster…what if Pitch catches us?" He cried out as Bunny slapped his ass just before ramming his prostrate.

Licking Jack's earlobe, Bunny purred. "You're working too hard these days, whatever happened to having a little _fun_?" He rocked his hips, sliding his cock along Jack's prostrate until the boy was whining for release. "Sorry, Jackie, I can't understand a word you're saying. Harder?"

Jack nodded, his voice lost in a series of moans and sobs as Bunny toyed with him. His hands curled around the bars of the cage, trying to find something solid to hold onto. He cried out as his right leg was lifted, opening him up and letting Bunny go deeper. The reached between his legs, grasping a bar with one hand as the other jerked him off in time with each powerful thrust, his pace picking up his need.

"Come on, love, let me hear that beautiful voice of yours," Bunny growled, nipping his ear. "I want your screams to echo throughout the whole palace." He bit Jack's shoulder, causing Jack to cry out. "I want your screams to scare the Boogeyman." He chuckled at the way Jack shivered at his words. "And I'm not going to let you cum until you do."

Squeezing his muscles tight, Jack laughed despite himself. He was still very tired but he was up for a challenge. "Bet you'll cum before I scream," he teased, squeezing his muscles tightly around Bunny as he reached back to grab a long ear and yank it. He gasped when bucked into him. Before he could do anything else he was onto his hands and knees, his head pushed down, cheek to the cool metal of the cage and ass up in the air.

"You might want to hold on tight, mate," Bunny warned, bucking forward. He took a fast hard pace, focusing on hitting Jack's prostrate with each thrust. His stomach felt tight, his loins burning with need. He rammed into Jack erratically, his rut and animal side taking over his mind. Despite that he screwed Jack with almost professionalism, knowing exactly what to hit, when to it to make Jack scream. His muscles tightened, milking Bunny's length but he didn't stop. He kept going, causing the cage to swing with every thrust. His seeded filled Jack three times before he remembered the cock ring keeping his mate hard and denying him released. He yanked it off, heedless of Jack's screams, and jerked him off as he bit into him shoulder, drawing blood. His filled Jack four times before he let Jack cum, his muscles contracting once more around Bunny's length. Bunny's back arched as the last of his cum filled that wonderfully tight hole and leaked out over their joining.

Jack moaned as the last stream of his spunk shot through the bars to the polished floors far below. It was the best release he had in weeks. His body tingled and he felt light headed. It might be due to the swinging cage that made him a little nauseous. Whatever the cause he felt good.

Bunny gave a painful moan behind him, his head heavy against his shoulder. "Solid ground next time," he moaned, looking ready to be sick. He suddenly doubled over, clinging to his belly.

"Aster?" Jack asked, kneeling next to him. "Aster, what's wrong?"

Grasping his stomach, Bunny arched his back giving a little cry. "Damn, damn, damn…I think I pushed it a little too far."

_A little too far? _Jack wanted to say but bit his tongue as the sweat coating Bunny's face, matting his fur.

"Jack, we need to get to North. They're coming."

His eyes widened in fear. No, the kits couldn't be coming, not yet. They still had a few days left. Jack's staff hung from the side of the cage but Bunny was in no shape to fly the winds and it would take too long. He had no choice, they needed help. Pulling Bunny into his arms he did the only thing he could, he screamed for help. He screamed for Pitch and prayed the Nightmare King hadn't taken off after hearing his earlier screams of passion. Pitch rarely hung around if he knew the two of them were going at it. But this was Pitch's home and maybe, just maybe he was somewhere close by.

Never before was he so happy to see a pair of glowing amber eyes glare up at him through the darkness or the sudden feeling of falling. They needed to get Bunny and the kits help now.


	13. Chapter 13

Bunny bit back a pain of agony as he was lower onto one of the beds in North's infirmary. Pitch was cussing under his breath; just because he was a Guardian now didn't mean he was going to start playing hero. Still he handled Bunny with care, making sure the rails around the bed was up and secure as Jack hovered at his shoulder, shivering with anxiety and making it difficult for either of them to focus. Bunny took deep calming breaths through his nose, trying to calm his racing heart even as Jack asked again and again what they needed him to do.

"Jack!" Pitch snapped, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and pushing him into a seat. "Calm down and sit still. I need quiet to work."

Big blue frightened eyes stared up at him as Jack sucked in his lower lip and tried to do as he was told. He look so tiny and even paler than usual in the long black robe Pitch had provided him after realizing what was wrong with the Pooka. The fear in Jack's eyes was delicious and under normal circumstances Pitch would have feasted on it but he was needed elsewhere. Giving Jack one last stern look that would hopefully keep the child planted in his seat he went to attend to Bunnymund.

"You mind telling me why you decided to have a romp in my home rather than coming straight here when you began feeling pain?" he asked Bunny, standing over him, giving him the same stern look as Jack.

"Just get on with it," Bunny grunted, holding the rails on either side of the bed as pain raced up his spine. He bit back another cry. _Breathe, just breathe,_ he told himself. His stomach stretched, small claws digging into him from the inside. The kits were panicking, they wanted out.

Pitch hesitated, glancing at Jack with worry. Sure he loved frightening the boy but this was something he shouldn't bear witness to. Bunny seemed to understand. He fought past the pain and propped himself up enough to see his mate.

"Snowflake? Jackie, come here, love," he called. Jack scrambled out of the chair, skirting around Pitch to go to Bunny's side. Bunny clasped his hand and smiled past the pain. "Hey there, need you to do me a favor." He winced as another set of claws dig through him. He let out a shuddering breath. "Go find North, tell him what's going on, understand?"

"I don't want to leave you," Jack said, a sob tugging at the back of his throat. "I left my staff behind."

"It's okay. You're fast, almost as fast as me. You can get to North and back and not miss a thing. Pitch needs the extra help," Bunny assured, squeezing his hand. "Now go on. I'll still be here when you get back."

Jack hesitated, tears at the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. "Promise?"

Bunny laughed softly. "Of course, love."

Nodding, Jack bent down and kissed Bunny. "I'll be right back." Then he was running out the door and past Sandy, his bare feet barely making a sound.

The moment he was gone and safely out of earshot, Bunny flopped back with a cry, the pain too much to hold in any longer. He panted, trying to ease the pain but it was too much now. The kits needed out know. He grabbed the rails again, fighting every instinct that said to push, there was no place to push the kits, they would die if he did and he along with them.

Sandy floated into view, a ball of dreamsand in one hand and question mark above his head.

He shook his head. "No, Sandy, I need to focus. I have to keep channeling my magic into them or they won't make it."

The golden man's eyes widened and he looked to Pitch who was inspecting a narrow metal bar. Images flew above his head, asking his counterpart what to do.

Pitch glanced at him then to the cradle set against the far wall. "Get that ready. We only have a few minutes if we're lucky." He returned to Bunny's side as the Yeti medic hurried into the room. "If you're planning to stay conscious for the C-section you best bite down on this." He carefully placed the metal bar between Bunny's jaws than had nightmare sand bind his wrists and ankles to the bed. "This is going to hurt."

A blade formed out of the same sand in Pitch's hand. He ran his other hand over the stretching stomach, marveling over the way it rose then fell as he brought the blade down. For centuries he dreamed of cutting Bunnymund open, gutting the only surviving member of the Brotherhood of Pookas, the last of an ancient race. Now he was trying to save that same creature and ensure the survival of that race. Oh how the fates loved to play with him.

"Pitch," Bunny said, his voice tinged with pain. "If something goes wrong don't let Jack see me like this…please."

Sighing, Pitch gave a nod. "This is one nightmare he does not need," he agreed. "Now bite down and hold still. Sandy, I need that cradle." He pushed aside fur and dug the sharp, surgical style blade into Bunny stomach just below his navel and above where the kits were kicking. With the precision of a medic he sliced toward the Pooka's pelvis.

Bunny screamed around the metal bar in his mouth and fought to not thrash against his bonds. He channeled all his magic to the two kits within him, silently praying to MiM that the kits would be safe. Sandy pushed the cradle next to Pitch then went to Bunny. He stroked the back of his paw, trying to help ease his pain and be supportive. But he looked helplessly at Pitch, not knowing what to do. The Yeti medic wiped at the blood forming on his fur, keeping the area clean as Pitch worked. Bunny barely noticed him as his focus flattered. He bit down harder, trying to push past the pain. Then a cry broke out and he heard Pitch murmur something.

A boy.

Sandy smiled at Bunny, giving a thumbs up before brushing back the fur on Bunny's forehead with a wet cloth. The Yetis cleaned and bundled the kit up before carefully depositing the infant in the cradle. A few moments later another cry filled the room followed by Pitch's laugh and pronouncement that this child was a girl.

A girl, Bunny thought with a sleepy smile. He always wanted a daughter and a son and now he had both in one shot. He felt girl be removed from just as her brother was moment earlier as the last of his magic rushed out with her. His body went limp, consciousness fleeing him as the world went black. He took one breath, then two and then no more.

Sandy's eyes widened when Bunny's last breath left him, bright emerald eyes becoming dull and glazed over before his eye lids closed. He touched his friend's face, trying to wake him but this was a sleep that not even the Sandman could reverse and tears filled his eyes, falling slowly down his round cheeks.

Pitch paused as he handed the young doe to the medic as he felt the last of Bunny's magic flee his body. He stared at the stained grey and white fur of the Pooka, expecting to see his chest rise and fall but there was nothing. He glanced at Sandy, seeing the smaller spirit's fear. They shared a knowing look and with a sigh he went about removing the womb with Bunny and closing the wound, using his own magic to seal it now that the Pooka capable of doing it. After all these centuries battling each other Pitch had accomplished the impossible and it wasn't even by his hand. E. Aster Bunnymund was no more and with him all hope.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, I know, I'm horrible.**

* * *

North jumped when the door to his person workshop opened with a resounding bang causing him to drop the toy robot he had spent the better part of the day sculpting. His eyes narrowed, a reprimand on his tongue when he noticed a panicked Jack Frost standing in the doorway, looking flushed and frightened, wearing one of Pitch's robes that was about four sizes too big and eyes wide and filled with tears. The youth was out of breath, panting and fighting to find the right words.

"Aster…" he finally said, voice barely above a whisper. "The kits are coming."

North didn't need to hear anymore. He was out of his chair and taking Jack by the arm, steering him back toward the infirmary, two floors down. "Ah…they're early but then pregnancies are never an exact science. This is good news."

Jack stared at him in disbelief. "But Aster's in so much pain," he objected.

The older Guardian merely nodded as they stepped into the lift. "Labour is very painful, yes. Be thankful it's no longer you. Bunny can handle it. Why I once saw him withstand a blow from the Monkey King that would have crushed a man's chest and barely blink."

"Monkey King?" Jack asked, distracted from his fears by the story. "When –AH!" He doubled over, clenching his chest as a pain far worse than any he felt before raged through his body. It was worse than when his staff was broken. It was as if his whole body was on fire.

"Jack!" North cried out, catching him as he collapsed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know," he whimpered, the pain overwhelming. Then he felt Bunny whisper through his mind, as if giving him one last embrace. "Bunny?" His eyes widen in confusion.

The moment the lift stopped he rushed past North, throwing the infirmary doors open with his magic. The scene to befall him nearly sent him to his knees but he fought it. It had to be a lie, what he felt couldn't be true. He barely noticed the two kits the medic was fussing over, his focus only on the grey form laying unmoving on the bed. He hurried to Bunny.

Pitch paused in his work, glancing at the youth as he wiped the last of the blood on Bunny's belly. He threw the rag aside with a sigh. "Jack," he began softly.

The winter sprite shook his head, his hand slowly reaching out to touch Bunny's face. "Aster?" he asked softly. Bunny looked as if he was simply sleeping, his face peaceful and serene. "Aster, you okay?" But he knew he wasn't. The tell-tale signs of the Pooka sleeping weren't there. His whiskers didn't twitch or hear move when Jack spoke. His chest didn't rise or fall and his stomach looked sunken now that the kits were removed. Jack sniffled. "Please wake up. I got North." Still no movement. His heart sank and desperation took him. "No…please no." Tears filled his eyes. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. _"NO!" _

"Sandy!" Pitch yelled but it was too late, Jack's powers unleashed.

The medic, seeing what was about to happened, escaped with the two kits before the temperature plummeted too far. He picked up the cradle and all and dashed out the door. Jack never noticed.

Jack screamed, his anguish cried out to the world. This was his fault, all his fault. Had he just listened to Bunny or even Pitch none of this would be happening. Had he not been so desperate to bring Bunny a child they wouldn't be in this situation. Had he listened to North it would be his body on the bed not Bunny's. The world needed Hope, it could always find its own Fun as it had for centuries without him. Bunny wouldn't be dead now if it weren't for him. MiM should never have made him a Guardian. Bunny would have been better off without him.

The windows were blown out, glass flying everywhere but he didn't care. The entire building shook with his power. Sandy couldn't get near him and neither Pitch, the two being thrown back. North fought the whirlwind of power, reaching Jack and pulling the boy into his arms. For a moment Jack fought him, tried to push him away, but North would not let go, even when his fingers were frostbitten and the cold seeped into his bones. Finally Jack broke down and wailed into his chest. The wind died down but the temperature stayed frigid now that the windows could not hold the cold of the North Pole at bay.

"He promised never to leave me," Jack whimpered into North's shirt. "He said I'll never be alone again."

"I know," North soothed, his gaze glancing around the room. Everything he needed was right here, a little worse for wear but still operational. He looked at Pitch. "How long?"

The Nightmare King stared down at Jack, the fear and self-hate was thick, he could feast on it for an eternity. It was so tempting to simply reach out and pull it from Jack. He fought the old urge back, forcing the shadows away from Jack and met North's gaze. "Two-three minutes tops."

North nodded, handing Jack to him. "Sandy, help me." He grabbed the automated external defibrillator off the wall near the medical cabinet and set it on a small table Sandy pushed next to Bunny's bed. He then grabbed a vial of clear liquid from the cabinet and placed it in a syringe. That was injected into Bunny's arm immediately and then he took a few seconds to set up and find a bare patch of flesh or at least an area where the fur was thinnest and connect the AED. Then gesturing Sandy back he hit the charge button and sent a wave of electricity into Bunny, hoping beyond hope that his heart had not completely stopped yet. Between shocks he did CPR and poured his magic into his friend, Wonder being similar to Hope.

Jack continued to wail, rocking in Pitch's arms and the Nightmare King wasn't sure whether or not it would be better to put the boy under and save him from witnessing what was surely going to be North's biggest failure. He pressed his cheek against snowy white. He didn't whisper soothing promises or tell him all will be alright. He had been a soldier long before becoming the Nightmare King. He had watched good men and women die and love ones grieve over them. He would not lie to Jack but he would comfort him as best he could, even if that was only allowing the child to cry in his arms. As painful as it was in the end it was better this way.

What happened next took them all by surprise. A gust of fresh spring air brushed across Jack and filled the room with warmth, despite the raging artic cold. Jack's sobs slowly subsided and he stared up at where North worked on Bunny. With each shock of the AED the Pooka's body would arch off the bed until finally there was a loud gasp and muttered curse. North stepped away from the bed, his blue eyes wide as Bunny chest suddenly rose on its own and the sound of whizzing met everyone's ears. Relief reflected in his eyes as his gaze moved from the revived Pooka to Jack and he gave a small nod and smile.

Hope and Joy flooded Jack as he pulled out of Pitch's embrace and hurried to the bed. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he all but jumped on Bunny. "Aster!" he cried, grasping one paw. "Thank the Moon! You scared me."

"Shh…" Bunny whispered, his eyes opening only a crack to gaze up at him. "You're too loud and why is it so cold?"

North placed a heavy comforter over him before picking Bunny up bridle style. "Hush, old friend. You'll be warm soon. I have a nice room for you and the younglings all set up."

But Bunny was already unconscious, his head resting against North's shoulder. Jack watched him worriedly. "Is he okay?" he asked, his voice small and uncertain.

"He will be," North assured, smiling down at the teen. "He just needs rest. Come, let's take him to his room. I believe you both would like to see the babies."

Jack nodded, almost forgetting about the kits in his desperation. He paused before following North and Sandy to gaze at Pitch. Without saying a word he flung himself into the Nightmare King's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," he said softly. Then he let go and ran after the others, hope slowly returning.

* * *

**See, I'm not all bad and I did update ASAP so that people wouldn't be left on the edge of their seats too long. But had had to split this in two chapters just for suspense purposes :)**


	15. Chapter 15

It took Bunny a long time to recover. He was confined to bed rest and if Jack ever thought he was a bad patient he had nothing on the Pooka. The first day or two he was content to lay on his bed curl around to two kits when Jack brought them from the nursery to lay them on the large bed next to Bunny. There they lay together, stroking the kits and feeding them by bottle a special formula that the Yetis had concocted with the help of Pitch's knowledge of the ancient race. Bunny felt a little out of sorts by the Nightmare King's knowledge, after all Pitch wasn't a Pooka, he was and he retained to vast knowledge of people, or so he thought. But recovering not only from the pregnancy but his own had left the Pooka weak and exhausted and when he wasn't caring for the kits he was sleeping. Nonetheless he grumbled about being stuck in bed when there were kits to take care of and a Warren that needed attending. He simply didn't like being cuddled.

Jack did the vast majority of caring for their kits. Bottle feeding them was no problem; in his past life he had helped his mother feed his baby sister so he had that down pat. But the kits looked and acted very much like actual bunnies. They were cute and sweet and were always curling into the sire's fur. One, the male which Bunny had named Eamon, was grey like his father while his sister, a pure white doe with little patches of silver, looked as if she had been plucked from Jack's hair. They named her Forsythia or Thia for short. For the first week, they much like their sire, slept the days away, waking long enough to eat or in Bunny's case, complain, then promptly fell back to sleep.

Jack got used to running back and forth, fetching warm bottles and extra blankets, food and drink and any means of entertainment for Bunny. The other Guardians were all on hand as well, trying to take some of the workload off Jack's shoulders. They took turns feeding and bathing the kits, and in some cases Bunny – Pitch was always sure to tease the Pooka each time that happened – and ravished such attention on the kits that it became no secret they would be the most spoiled children on the planet. North had built each their own cradle with mobiles hanging above both and able to rock gentle without the need of anyone. The nursery was loaded with toys, all Easter based with a few Christmassy colors for good measure. Tooth and her fairies swoon over them every time she came to visit, wanting to hold one or both whenever she could. She had forgiven North for the whole mishap with Jack the moment her gaze fell upon the kits. She was completely and utterly in love with them. Sandy always insured they had sweet dreams and was quick to lull them to sleep when they were fussy. Pitch…well Pitch insured they never had a nightmare which went completely against his nature. He was always the first to reprimand someone if they held one of the kits wrong or a bottle at the wrong angle or not wrapped up just right. He would show much distain at having to do such things but Jack caught the small, secretive smiles he would bestow upon the kits and the way he would run a finger through their fur, as if scared if he actually lifted one up he might cause them a nightmare or worse, break them. The other Guardians seemed to follow his instructions without question seeing as he was the only one out of all of them to have been a parent.

When the kits eyes opened almost a week later Jack was bouncing for joy. He had expected Eamon to haven Bunny's grass green eyes and Forsythia to have blue like Jack's but it was completely the opposite. Both kits held elements of both parents. It was about this time when Bunny could take being cooped up no more. His was up and about, anxious to stretch his legs. He started slow, pacing from one end of the room to the other, first by himself and then with one of the kits, usually Eamon, clinging to his chest. When he was confident enough he made short journeys through Santoff Claussen, usually as far as the Globe Room or the sitting room, Jack and the kits in tow. Within a month he was almost back to full strength and was anxious to take Jack and the kits home.

North was a little reluctant to let them go and insisted on checking Bunny over while Jack, now an expert at feeding both kits at once with a special bottle North had design, sat in a nearby chair, happily caring for the younglings. North hummed to himself, prodding Bunny's stomach and asking if it hurt anywhere. When Bunny shook his head no the Russian smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

"Good, good," North said, helping him sit up. He glanced at Jack who's focus was completely on the children and not them. His voice lowered to a whisper. "You truly scared us, old friend," he said. "We lost you for a moment."

Bunny stared at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

He glanced back at Jack then the Pooka. "Aster, you _died_. Your spirit fled your body after the kits were removed."

"North, I never left the room," Bunny insisted, confused. He tried to remember that day but it was all a fog. He remembered the pain of Pitch cutting into him, the cries of the kits, being dragged down into darkness, and then Jack screaming. But the harder he thought the more his memories became clear. He could remember staring down at his own body, as if he were hanging from the ceiling. He remembered Sandy's panicked face and Pitch's quickly precise movements as he closed up his stomach, sealing it with magic. He remembered seeing the medic care for the kits as the cried. But he wasn't scared, he was at peace as long as the kits survived. Then Jack. He remembered feeling Jack's anguish and fear and the need to comfort him then curling around Jack, trying to tell him everything would be okay only to hear his love wail in agony. Then there was that uncontrollable pain that shoot through not just his physical body by even his spiritual form and then he awoke to North staring down at him in relief. He sighed and shook his head. "Well I'm still here and I won't be going leaving him again."

The other Guardian stared at him for several long minutes before nodding in satisfaction. "Dah, all good then. But-"

Bunny's brows rose questioningly.

"Before you move the kits to the Warren what would you say to visiting the Lunar Lamadary? Jack has never been there and it would be nice to have the Grand Lama's blessing over the children, no?"

Laughing, Bunny smiled. "Yeah, it'll be nice to visit the Lunar Lamas again."

"Excellent!" North boomed, causing Jack to jump in his seat and look up in surprise. The kits, cuddled into him as he adjusted their blanket. He lowered his voice again. "We'll leave tonight. I'm sure Phil will enjoy returning home for a few days and Manny would love a chance to speak face to face with Jack. I have something special for all of you."

Shaking his head Bunny laughed. "Alright, mate, we can all use a trip." His gaze met Jack's and he smiled. "You mind watching the kits for a few hours? Jack and I need a little alone time."

The Guardian of Wonder's eyes grew wide and then he smiled in understanding. "Dah, I have a nice area set up for them in the sitting room. You and Jack have fun." He patted his shoulder. "Don't over stress yourself though." With that he went to Jack and gently lifted the kits from his arms. "You younglings are going to spend some time with your dedusinka, dah?" They stared up at him with big eyes before curling up in his massive arms and purring as they always did when he held them. He gave Jack a wink and left their room. The great thing about their little family was there was never a shortage in free babysitters.

"Bye," Jack called, surprised to have his arms suddenly free. He nearly jumped when he turned his head to see Bunny looming over, his paws on either arm of the large chair and something he hadn't seen in weeks peeking out at him. He blinked at first, as if unsure if what he was seeing was true or not. "Aster?" he asked softly, swallowing a hard lump in his throat.

"Been almost a month, mate," Bunny purred, bending down to chin Jack's head. "I'm in a bad way and desperate for a little affection that's not kit based."

Still, Jack worried his lower lip as he ran his hand over Bunny's belly, his fingers tracing the raised scar that by all appearances was healed. It had been so long since they last made love or even had a moment to themselves without the kits or one of the Guardians or Yetis checking in on them. Just seeing his Bunny leaning over him, already aroused and a deep purr rumbling in his chest, brought a tightness to Jack's loins. Nonetheless he hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but seeing Bunny's arousal grow made him whine softly. It was a fight not to touch it.

Bunny chuckled, running a finger over Jack's bottom lip before slipping it in his mouth to tease his tongue. He smiled when his mate began sucking the digit. Pleasure shot through his finger straight down to his cock as he imagined that talented mouth on his length. He pulled out his finger and fisted his paw the hair at the back of Jack's head. He pulled the snowy white head of hair back, making Jack look up at his lust filled eyes. Beautiful blue orbs were glazed over in need, his pants tented with need. "Darling, you have no idea how sure I am." He gently but firmly pushed Jack's head down to his aching erection, humming in appreciation when that cool mouth teased his length. "Gods, Jack, I've missed you. Come on, take it all…stop teasing." He shivered when Jack licked along the underside of his cock and palmed his testicles. Bunny tugged on his hair, trying to move him where he wanted. "Jackie…mouth, I want in your mouth," he begged, humping his face.

Jack giggled, coating saliva all over that hard erection with his cool tongue once more before taking that length in his mouth. He sucked on the head, trying to keep control but Aster was desperate. His paws held the back of his head tightly as his hips shot forward, thrusting into that sweet mouth and hitting against the back of Jack's throat. He fought his gag reflex and sucked hard. Oh, it felt good to have Bunny in his mouth again, to suck and taste that chocolaty musk that was all Bunny. He felt that hard cock swell in his mouth just moments before cum shot into the back of his throat and he hummed in delight as he swallowed every last drop.

"Oh, Jackie…I almost forgot how good that felt," Bunny breathed pumping the last of his seed into Jack's mouth with a moan. He pulled out, taking his length in one paw and swirling the tip over Jack's abused lips.

Jack smirked, taking the hint. He kissed the tip the slid the tip of his tongue into the slit. Bunny shuddered and yanked his head back to crush his lips against his. He tugged at Jack's clothes, pulling it off, not caring if anything was ripped. He hauled Jack's now naked form into his arms and carried him to the bed. Jack bounced on the bed when Bunny dropped him, a hungry, dominating and animalistic in his eyes, his cock once more standing high a proud. For several long seconds the Pooka just stared down at him then a deep growl rumbled through him.

"Touch yourself," he ordered, a rare request that left Jack breathless. He rarely got to touch himself in front of his beloved, usually Bunny would slap his hands away and do all the work.

Leaning back among the pillows he slowly ran a hand down his chest as Bunny locked the door, their eyes never leaving the other's. "Tell me what you want," he said in a husky, wanton voice, his fingers skirting over his nipples and down his belly, ignoring his growing erection as he caressed his inner thighs.

Never losing eye contact Bunny reached under the bed for a bag he had shoved under days earlier after a quick visit to Jack's room for a few of his things. He laid it at the foot of the bed where Jack couldn't see the contents. These were new items he stashed away before the pregnancy and had yet to use. He held out a string of four ceramic eggs approximately the size of small chicken eggs. Jack raised a brow in confusion.

"I want these in you," Bunny explained. "And I want to watch you put them all in, one at a time." His grin grew at Jack's eyes widened. "If you can handle me you can handle these." He tossed them to Jack as well as the lube. "Hop to it, Frostbite."

Jack caught them and gave them a foreboding glare. Bunny had shoved all sorts of dildos and vibrators up his ass, even a popsicle one time, but nothing like this but seeing the lust and desire in the Pooka's eyes he gave in. He made a show of suckling each egg as he spread lube over the tight ring of muscles of his entrance. He slipped a finger inside, then a second, preparing himself for the string of eggs. Scissoring his fingers he moaned softly around one egg, smiling at Bunny's sharp inhale of breath. Then, staring into Bunny's eyes, he slowly pushed one egg into his ass. It slid in with little problem. The string connecting it to the next egg was only a few inches long. Jack waited a moment, adjusting to the strange feeling before pushing the second in. Bunny was panting now, crouched down where he had a good view of the eggs both stretching Jack's hole and still lying on the bed.

"All of them, Jack," he growled, his paws on Jack's knees.

Wiggling, Jack tried to get comfortable. The two eggs felt so weird, they brushed against his prostrate and while that felt nice it wasn't the warmth of Bunny's penis. Staring into Bunny's eyes he slid the third one in. It brushed against the others and pushed harder against his prostrate. He gasped, his hand stilling and the bottom still partially out. Bunny pressed his paw to his hand, pushing it the rest of the way in.

"Good boy, love, just one more. You're doing good," the older Guardian cooed, pressing the last egg in.

Jack grasped the sheets, trying to stay loose as that last egg stretched him. "Uh…uh…Bunny, take them out," he moaned, only to receive a laugh as Bunny rubbed his rear, making the eggs move around in him and rub all his sensitive areas.

"Nah, mate, I still want to watch you touch yourself," Bunny teased. "Come on, give me a good show and I'll give ya mercy."

"Aster!" he whined, but he did as Bunny asked, running his fingers over his chest, pinching and teasing his nipples until they were pebble hard. Then, slowly, teasingly he ran his fingers down his belly to his pelvis and finally tugged at his aching erection. "Ah!" he cried, but not at stroking himself at the sudden series of vibrations that shot through his spine. His feet plant into the mattress, pushing his backside off the bed. "Oh Moon!" He reached between his legs for the string from the eggs when Bunny caught his hand and pushed the four egg in further.

"Uh huh, remember, a good show," he reprimanded.

"I…I thought after all this time you wanted a good fuck," Jack panted, trying to focus on jerking off and caressing his sack. Oh MiM, this felt better than other toy Bunny had ever shoved in him. "Oh…uh…I can't…I'm gonna…OH!"

"Come for me, love."

"Uh…uh..nugh…_ASTER!_" He hips rocketed forward only to have his pulsing cock suddenly devoured but Bunny. Bunny gave one hard suck and swallow and Jack lost control, his cum spilling from him and deep into the older male's throat. But he was given a chance to recover. He cried out as the eggs were yanked out, replaced by Bunny hard length.

With one hard thrust, Bunny slammed into Jack's back walls, causing his love to cry out a second time. He crouched above Jack, holding onto the sprite's thighs as he pulled him up until Jack was braced only on his shoulders. He held Jack's thighs apart, pounding down and deep into him, making the boy cry and moan, slamming into the prostrate over and over again. Oh how he missed this. How he missed ramming his meat deep into Jack's tight body, pounding until the boy was screaming his name. He heft Jack higher, changed the angle ever so slightly until Jack was coming again, his muscles milking Bunny's length. It didn't take much to meet his needs but he still fucked Jack long and hard, wanting it to last as long as possible but of course it couldn't last forever. When he had filled Jack well and full of his seed he relented and lowered Jack to the bed.

"Time to clean up," he teased, bathing Jack with his tongue, making the teen cum twice more before he even reached his abused hole. Once he reached that he thoroughly cleaned his insides, tongue fucking that tight muscle until Jack came yet again but by then Bunny was ready for another round and decided when better way to get clean than with Jack Frost pressed against the shower wall getting screwed to near unconsciousness as Bunny scrubbed him. It was longest and hottest shower in Jack's life.

* * *

**Yay, back to smutty goodness :P**


	16. Chapter 16

Jack adjusted the blankets over the twins again, making sure they were safely tucked at the bottom of North's sleigh with the harness protectively over their basket. It was the seat form of seat belt in the sleigh and only their at Bunny's insistence, otherwise they would never be allowed in the sleigh. But this was better than letting Bunny run through his tunnels holding one if not both by the scruff with his teeth. North had first insisted on using one of his magical globes to just open a portal to the Lunar Lamadary but Jack had convinced him otherwise. It had been ages since Jack was in the sleigh and the kits were old enough, at least in Jack's eyes. North had readily agreed and Sandy nodded, Tooth fused over them and Pitch grumbled deciding to ride one of his Nightmares rather than a "rickety old sleigh that better not fall apart with the kits in it or he'll be showing North a whole new side of nightmares." North had laughed the threat off but had the Yetis triple check the sleigh and harnesses just to be safe.

Bunny had taken his tunnels, unable to bear being in the sleigh unless in an emergency and vowed to meet them in the Himalayas. It was a long trip, North had promised Bunny he wouldn't use any portals, so rather than taking a few minutes it took well over five hours to fly from the North Pole to the Lamadary which in North's opinion was rather quick. Of course Sandy and Tooth darted about, fulfilling their duties and checking in along the trip until they finally landed in an elegant courtyard surrounded by tall buildings that meshed with the landscape, looking as if they were nature parts of the mountains.

North pulled the reindeer to a stop then helped Jack unlatch to harness to allow the two, extremely hyper kits out. Pookas grew quickly and the duo, although unable to speak, bounded out of the sleigh , hopping as quickly as bunnies and might have escaped Jack had Bunnymund not popped out of a rabbit hole chest then, catching them in mid-bounce.

"Alright, ya two ankl'bittahs, you know better than that," he reprimanded, holding them both by the tail so that they were staring at him upside-down. The two gave their best innocent smiles, looking very much like bunny versions of Jack, and sniffed the air. Bunny laughed, setting them back down and shooing them to his mate. "Kits," he muttered, shaking his head and watching them with a fond smile.

Standing, he shook of some of the soil from digging the new tunnel as he strolled up to Jack, a smirk on his face. "Hello there, mate," he said, a hint of arousal in his voice. He straightened the shoulders of Jack's shirt, running a paw over the oval shaped wooden clasps then pulled the hood over his head. "You look like a monk, he teased.

Jack gave a snort, pulling at the thin cotton of the matching sky blue pants. "Yeah well complain to North, he made them."

"No," North objected, patting him on the back. "They were gift from the Grand High Lama." He pulled the hood back down and ruffled his white hair. "It's a great honor."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay…" He smiled shyly at his adoptive father as he fingered the silver embroidery sewn into the fabric.

Bunny laughed. "You still look and extremely fu-umhph!" He glared at North who had the audacity to cover his mouth.

"Holy place," North reminded him, shaking a finger at his nose before letting him go. "Behave yourself."

Jack blinked in surprise, kneeling down to pick up Thia. He suddenly grinned in understanding. "He's right, Aster. Besides, there's no swearing in front of the kits."

Bunny just made a face, and, reaching past North to grab Jack by the collar and hauled him and Thia to him for a passionate kiss, which lasted all of two seconds before Thia tried to get in on it and started licking them and Eamon hugged their legs, sitting on Bunny's foot. The elder Pooka laughed, leaning his forehead against Jack's as they stared at their son.

"We might need babysitters more often," Jack joked as Bunny knelt down to scoop up the boy.

"Look no further," North chirped, instantly taking the kits and walking away with them.

"North!" Jack laughed but North was already off showing the little ones off to a group of Yetis that had come to greet them. "I'm starting to wonder just who their father is."

"Let him be," Bunny said, watching his old friend with a smile. "They're safe and he loves playing with them."

Nodding in agreement, Jack snuggled into Bunny. "So what was that about me being-"

A gong rang out, echoing through the mountains. Jack looked up to see the rest of the Guardians had arrived and a troop of monks matching out of a grand hall. They paraded out to the center of the courtyard and then their leader climbed the stairs to the large moon shaped gong while the Guardians gathered across from them. Even Katherine, Nightlight and Ombric were there, all looking regal in their finery. It surprised Jack to see that Pitch had dressed in his military uniform, his golden armor polished and gleaming in the moon light. Bunny gave an impressed whistle but before he could comment the Grand High Lama struck the gong.

To Jack's utter surprise Bunny pushed him in front of the rest of the Guardians and the monks bowed. Not to the Guardians. They bowed to him. _Him._ Jack Frost. He felt out of sorts, not knowing what to say or do. The gong rang again. Jack looked to his fellow Guardians beseechingly. What in MiM was going on? From the corner of his eye he saw the gong change or rather an image appeared on the smooth metal. It was a man with a round face and kind smile. Jack stared at him. He seemed so familiar, as if he had known this man all his life. This was the Man in the Moon. He inhaled sharply, almost falling to his knees only to be caught and held up by Bunny.

The Lamas rose, their leader descending the steps to the gong to stand at the lead.

"Jack Frost, ice child of Tsar Lunar and Seraphina, Mother of all Nature, you honor us with your visit," the Grand High Lama announced, his voice loud and vibrant, echoing throughout the Lamadary.

He bowed his head, not sure what to say other than "Thank you."

The Lamas also bowed their heads and their leader raised the hand holding his moon shape staff toward the gong and the image of the Man in the Moon.

"Hello, Jack," the image spoke and again Jack felt the urge to bow before this being who had given him back his life after drowning all those centuries ago. His voice was exactly as it was when MiM spoke in his mind. Bunny kept him from falling, despite how weak he felt and Jack clung to his staff all the more. The Man in the Moon laughed softly, it was almost musical, so very much like Nightlight's laugh. "I am happy we can finally talk face to face."

Jack nodded, unable to form words.

"I wish to congratulate you and Aster on the birth of your beautiful children. They're future is very bright as is yours. They will make fine Guardians."

He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of the kits becoming Guardians, he wanted them to have a normal life, or as normal as possible. He glanced around at his fellow Guardians. Then again MiM could be right, being raised around Guardians would give them a heads up and prepare them for their future duties which would be many many years from now.

"Thank you, sir," he finally said.

"You are doing a great job as the Guardians of Fun, Jack. Do not doubt yourself. You have made me proud as you have the other Guardians. You and Aster are perfect together and I wish to bestow my blessing upon you both."

Two of the Lamas rushed up to them, both holding a large billow with a silvery white silk covering the top. With a flourish they removed the fabric as they bowed to display matching silver armbands on each pillow with scenes of the moon and elfin script etched into the fine metal. Jack hesitated, his hand hovering over the pillow before him. Bunny plucked it from the pillow and pushed up the sleeve of his tunic to slide the arm band in place and then did the same to himself. He kissed Jack's temple and wrapped his arms around the teen's slim waist, his chin resting on his head.

"Thank you, Manny," he said, squeezing Jack.

MiM gave a small nod, his smile growing. "You are both welcome, Aster." His gaze turned to Pitch, the same love he felt for his other Guardians shining in his eyes. "Thank you, Kozmotis, for looking after my child and ensuring the survival of the twins."

Pitch place his fist to his chest and gave a small bow, a move that looked so foreign for their former enemy. Those gold eyes turned to MiM, his gaze unreadable. "We will speak of it later," he said, his voice not one to leave room for discussion.

"If you wish," MiM said, humor in his words.

Pitch frowned but said nothing more.

"Enjoy yourselves, my Guardians," MiM continued, his gaze swept over all the Guardians to rest on the two Pookas who bounded out of North's arms to hop up and down before him, as if trying to see him better. MiM laughed joyfully. "And you, too, my sweet Eamon and Forsythia. There are gifts for all of you. Please, stay for a few days."

The Guardians each bowed their heads and a moment later the image of MiM vanished to reveal the gong. High above the Moon shone bright, flickering from time to time as if laughing in joy. Pitch glared at him then sighing headed toward the highest tower. North and Tooth scooped up the kits laughing and tickling them, showing them off to the three Guardians who often resided on the Moon with MiM.

Bunny chuckled, his arms still around Jack. "Seems we have some alone time," he breathed in his ear. "How about I show you ar-" He growled lowly as Nightlight sweep in, grabbing Jack by the hand and tugging him into a tight hug. His musical laughter filled the air as he spoke telepathically to Jack. Then he was gesturing skyward, obviously wanting to show Jack the mountains and vastness of the Lamadary and Jack was about to go with him. Snarling at the spectral boy, Bunny yanked Jack back to him. "Rack off!" he snapped.

Nightlight looked at him in surprise, floating a foot or two off the ground. He looked hurt and very much the child he embodied. Bunnymund never got mad at Nightlight.

Jack's eyes matched the other boy's, confused and slightly frightened. "Aster?" he asked, touching his face when the Pooka just glared at Nightlight. He glanced at Nightlight with a sad smile. "Sorry, kiddo, Aster needs me right now. We'll hang out later, okay?"

Nightlight glanced at him then at Bunny and back again before nodding and joining the others to play with the kits.

Bunny growled again, yanking Jack against him but before he could kiss Jack he was shoved away. He blinked and stared at Jack who was shoving him back toward one of the buildings. "Jack?"

"Of all the hair brained, stupid, chauvinistic…" Jack grumbled, pushing him away from the others. "I may be your mate but I'm still allowed to have friends, you stupid kangaroo. Get in there."

"Jack?" he tried again reaching for his love. He yelped when Jack froze his paw. "Now see here!"

One last shove sent the Pooka stumbling into the temple. Jack stormed in after him, his ceremonial robes – Bunny didn't bother telling him that what they were – making him look almost like an ice god. His crystal blue eyes blazed with anger. "What the hell was that?" he snapped, slamming the door behind him. "I love you but that was uncalled for. Nightlight is our friend and just wanted to congratulate us. Are you going to get jealous whenever anyone hugs me? Geez, what's next? You going to take Jamie's or Sophie's head off if they touch me?"

"I…"

A gust of wind threw him against a nearby wall. Jack stormed up to him until they were chest to chest, the youth floating a few feet off the ground so they were eye to eye. "Let's get one thing straight, rabbit, I am your mate, not your concubine or someone you can hide from the world. I'm a Guardian and my own person, I will not have you dictating what I can and cannot do or who I can and cannot speak to, understood?"

Bunny gave one long blink, utterly speechless. Jack never spoke to him like this, never was this assertive. "Jack…I…I'm sorry…"

"Do. You. Understand?"

He nodded.

"Good, because you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll freeze your tail to the ground and let Pitch neuter you," he warned, his eyes hard as ice.

A lump formed in Bunny's throat and it was hard to swallow past it. All he could do was nod.

Satisfied, Jack took a deep calming breath and kissed Bunny. It was a slow, gentle kiss that held many promises and forgiveness. His arms wrapped around the Pooka's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Bunny waited only a moment longer, not sure if his paws would be frozen or not, before wrapping his arms around Jack's slim waist and pulling him flush against him.

Jack pulled back slightly. "So you were you'd show me around?" he asked, a deeper hint in his words.

Grinning, Bunny rubbed his cheek against his. "A tour…yes…some place nice and private and-"

"Dah! Dah!" a small voice cried as the doors behind them were pushed open and North's laughed filled the room followed by Tooth's giggles. "Dah!"

"Eamon said his first word!" Tooth gushed.

Jack pulled away from Bunny in surprise but made sure to save in front of him, hiding his love's arousal. He scooped up Eamon and lifted his up over his head. "Did you now?" he asked the little Pooka. "What did you say?"

Bright blue eyes sparkled. "Dah!" he cried, throwing out his little arms.

Jack giggled and spun around with him. "Say it again."

"Dah!"

"Dah!"

Jack paused, gazing at Thia in North's arms. She held her arms out too, wanting to play. Bunny scooped her out of North's arms.

"Dah, huh? How about Pa?"

She quenched up her little pink nose. "Ah!"

"No, sweety, like this," Tooth said then pressed her lips together. "Pa."

"Ah!" The doe giggled, looking from the pretty lady to her Ah. "Ah!"

Bunny laughed. "Good enough for now." He held her close, rubbing his cheek to hers.

Eamon looked over at his Papa. "Ah!" he cried, causing everyone to laugh.

Nightlight hesitated, eyeing Bunny cautiously before scratching the fur on Eamon's head. Bunny smiled in apology and patted his shoulder.

Being new parents was tough but having good friends – family really – made things so much easier. While alone time was far and in between and jealousy did come and go, they worked through things and made their relationship stronger. There was never a short supply in babysitters, even Pitch happily took them off their hands from time to time – although Bunny was a nervous wreck each time the Nightmare King vanished into the shadows with what he lovingly called the "twin terrors" until they returned safe and unharmed with stories of pretty black ponies they were learning to ride. Those times they got alone were either filled with passionate love making or – more often than not – catching up on much needed sleep. Their family was small and far from traditional but it was full of love, and Jack counted every day as a blessing.

* * *

**Well this is the end of Mating Season, it was a lot of fun writing this and I would like to thank everyone for all the support and especially Night-Fury1 for helping name the kits. Now I'm working on a few fics for North and Tooth which will focus more on the books simply because I prefer the book version of Tooth over the movie. This stories will be posted on both the movie and book sites, I'm not overly fond of the crossover setting, for some reason it doesn't post very well. Anyway, it won't be following this fic or any of my others. Pitch will be back to his nasty self and Bunny and Jack...well, we'll see, I mainly want to focus on North and Tooth. Please keep an eye open for it. **


End file.
